A World Within Music
by Tsukiko K
Summary: Allen and Charity Walker, twin siblings from London have moved to America to start a new life where they meet the trio, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda, who are trying to start a band. When Allen's offered to join them, he gladly accepts! But he holds a terrible past that only Charity knows about. Will his new friends discover his pain? Undefined Hiatus Rated M For Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

**Full Summary:** **Allen and Charity Walker, twin siblings from London have moved to America to start a new life where they meet the trio, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda, who are trying to start a band. When Allen's offered to join them, he gladly accepts! But he holds a terrible past that only Charity knows about. Will his new friends discover his pain? Will he discover their pain as well? And what other things will happen?**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Pairings: KandaxAllen, LavixLenalee, Possible OCxOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man under any circumstances whatsoever.**

* * *

 _"Hey, freak! What are you doing here?!"_

 _"Yeah, freaks don't belong here, so get lost!"_

 _"Really, you have to wonder why someone like you was even born. Especially that freaky sister of yours!"_

 _The boys head shoots up at those words and he glares at the group of kids in front of him. "Insult me, beat me, do whatever to me, but you bastards better not insult or touch my little sister!"_

 _"Watch that damn mouth of yours or we'll kill you!"_

 _The kids corner the poor albino boy against a wall and start beating him. They yanked off his gloves and tore off his sleeve to reveal his arm. Their faces were full of disgust and hatred as they started kicking him over and over again. The boy cried out in pain, whimpering as the group of kids left him on the ground._

 _"He's so stupid! Not to mention weird looking! Did you see his hair? Freaky!"_

 _"I hear he's an orphan! His parents didn't want him!"_

 _"Not surprising, considering how much of a mutant freak he is."_

 _Their laughter echoed through his mind as they continued to walk away. He was happy they picked on him instead of Charity but..._

 _Why... Why me...?_

* * *

Allen woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock and quickly pressed the snooze button. He groaned, reluctantly pulling himself from the covers and getting dressed for school. He decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans, a T-Shirt, and a jacket with a hood that covered his face. The black jacket said on the back in big white words, 'At Times, I Fit into Lyrics More Than I Fit into Life.' Allen had it specially made for him because the words described him thoroughly. He loved music; he felt it was his only escape from reality.

Of course, this wasn't the only jacket he had specially made. There were hundreds of others in his room, all with quotes. He, believe it or not, had once tried to take his own life. It was a failed attempt however because Charity, his younger twin sister, had found him in the classroom after he had stabbed himself. He could have sworn there were others with her at the time but didn't pressure the situation as she was already hysterical when he awoke in the hospital the next day.

She had been angry he had tried to take his own life but at the same time she didn't slap him like he expected. It was then he realized that she was not angry at him, but herself, because she couldn't protect him. He hated seeing her like that. He swore to himself _never_ to attempt suicide _ever again_. He had his sister; he needed to think of her and his own life.

He sighed as he walked out of the room and down the hall towards the next room which happened to belong to his younger twin sister. They had recently moved from London to America, so now they were in Hampton, Virginia. At least the more beautiful part of it - they bought a large two story house with money they received from a relative who happened to live somewhere in Virginia. His name is Neah Walker, one of the richest men in the US. Afterwards they unpacked all their belongings and furniture and put them in the appropriate places. The house had three bedrooms, one being a guest bedroom.

He knocked on his sisters bedroom door. "Hey, sis. It's almost time for school, lets go." He called. When the door opened, it revealed Charity in her kitten sleepwear. Allen grinned and leaned against the door frame, trying to hold himself back from laughing. "You're still not dressed? I am indeed beginning to question who is the more responsible one here." A giggle escaped his lips. He was the same height as his sister and their hair was the same length, although she probably didn't notice that detail. She was younger by two minutes. They were the same in every way, even the scar and arm. Their personalities and appetites were somewhat different however.

She furrowed her brow in confusion before looking down and her eyes went wide. She looked up, glaring at her big brother in embarrassment with her cheeks flushed. He couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing, causing Charity to slam the door in his face. He went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed his teeth. Charity knocked on the door.

"Open up! I need to take a shower too, ya know!" she demanded, her thick british accent piercing the door. He laughed.

"There're two or three bathrooms in this house. Use one, I'm busy." He replied, a mouth full of tooth paste. He heard a groan as she rushed to the next bathroom. Allen shook his head in amusement as he finished and wiped his mouth.

They quickly rushed out the door, skipping breakfast because they didn't want to be late. The twins arrived at the bus stop in time to jump on the bus and arrive in time for school. The teacher for the first class took them to a classroom and opened the door before walking inside, followed by Allen and Charity.

"All right, class! Shut your mouths for a minute! Here are our new transfer students. This is Allen and Charity Walker, a pair of twins here from London. I hope you treat them nicely. Now Allen, there's an open seat next to Kanda in the back and Charity can take the seat next to that one." Mr. Wenhamm explained.

The twins nodded and quickly took their seats. Class felt longer than expected, and the new school had a weird name. Black Order High School. He sighed then felt 'Kanda' staring at him. Allen looked at him and his eyes widened. He was Japanese. So thats why his names a bit strange. And then there's the girl sitting in front of that red-head... She's Chinese. Wow, it's like a mixture of different nationalities. Allen and Charity add to the mix. Shortly after class, the three classmates walked up to the twins.

"Hi. My names Lenalee." the girl said.

"I'm Lavi~! And you already know Yuu here!" the red-head said cheerfully.

The long-haired boy glared at him. "Call me that again, baka usagi. I fucking dare you! Cause when you do, I'll hunt you down like the damn rabbit you are, gut you with my family's katana, and throw your body in a damn ditch where no one will find you."

"O-okay... Well, I was going to ask where he got that jacket. Its pretty cool," Lavi cheered, grinning. Charity rolled her eyes and sighed as Allen answered slowly, "I had it made. I've had hundreds of jackets made with different quotes, but they're all true about myself." Lenalee smiled happily at that as the five hurried to their next class, coincidently having the same schedule.

When it was lunch time, the twins decided to eat outside with the other three. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee seemed to share his interest in music and it made Charity happy to see her brother smile, even if most of his face was hidden by his hood. That's when Lenalee asked the most unexpected question.

"Would you be interested in joining our band? We need someone like you. You can sing, write lyrics, and even play instruments! You're so talented! _Please?_ " She asked, practically begging. Although she couldn't see his face, she was sure he had an expression of shock, joy, and surprise. Slowly, he nodded and Kanda clicked his tongue in disdain.

Charity learned quickly that Kanda isn't mean to one person individual - he's also mean to everyone else. Except Lenalee when she's in a bad mood, he'll gladly retreat then. Lenalee squealed with delight and hugged Allen.

"Alright, here's the address. It's at my house in my garage but be careful, I have a crazy brother as a scientist. But I'll tell him you're stopping by, kay? I'll be home shortly after school, so I'll send him a text," she noted, happily smiling. Allen nodded, smiling. After school, he looked at the address. He was surprised to realize that the house wasn't that far from his own so he quickly arrived at the house with Charity. Komui, her brother, let them in when he told them who they were. When he went to the garage, he met the rest of the band.

"Hey, Allen! What's up? Ready to be a part of the band?" Lenalee asked, crossing her arms with a graceful smile. Allen felt a surge of happiness all of a sudden and looked around frantically until he found a notebook. He looked through the pages of Lavi's horrible songs and eventually found a clean, unused paper inside it. He pulled out a pen and immediately started writing.

"Wh-whats he doing?" Lavi asked, obviously embarrassed the kid saw his horribly written lyrics. Charity laughed and looked at Allen.

"He's writing another song. He always does, especially when he has a strong emotion. He's probably happy to be joining your band,"

There's suddenly a large growl that made everyone look around except Charity. As the younger twin searched her knapsack, the other four looked around until Kanda grabbed Komui and shook him.

"Is that another one of your damn robots, Komui?!" Kanda shouted, causing the scientist to shake his head frantically. The three gave Komui disbelieving looks until they heard Charity crack up laughing, carrying a large Japanese bento box called an Osechi which separates like three different lunches in one. Kanda's eyes widened. "That's from Japan. Its an osechi. Each stack has food in it and usually a lot of it. Where'd you get it?" He asked incredulously.

"We ordered it from Japan. Allen and I have studied many different languages and nations. Japan so happens to be one of them. I bought this for Allen because he has the most _ridicuously big_ appetite. I don't know why, though. Anyway that sound was his stomach, not robots," she says, placing the food in front of Allen who immediately starts eating. Kanda reluctantly released Komui and everyone stared at Allen.

" _How_ does he _not_ gain weight?!" Lavi asked, eye wide. The younger twin only shrugged happily.

"Perhaps he has an extremely fast metabolism? It wouldn't be surprising; it's possible for someone to eat this much if their metabolism is extremely fast," she explains. Before anyone knew it, Allen was finished with the food. They gaped at him for a minute before Lavi laughed and threw his arm over Allen's shoulder playfully.

"You're awesome, Brit!"

* * *

 **Weekend, Saturday, 6:00 A.M.**

School for the rest of the rest of the week went surprisingly smooth. No one bullied Allen, even after finding out what he looked like by pure chance. But he didn't consider them friends. His friends were Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. After that day at Lenalee's house, they met every day. But he wasn't sure it was proper to show up over the weekend.

"Has anyone seen Al?" Lenalee asked worriedly as she entered the garage. Kanda scowled at her.

"The fuck, Lenalee? Who cares? Moyashi's probably at his damn house or something!" Kanda growled, his guitar in his arms as he sat in a chair. Lenalee sighed in frustration. Lavi grinned at her from behind his drums, twirling the drumsticks between his fingers as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Their house is nearby which explains how they get here so quickly. Come on, guys. Let's go, move those asses! We're going over there!" Lenalee shouted, opening the garage door with the boys trailing behind her. When they were in front of the house, they knocked and waited for an answer. When no one answered, Lenalee went to open the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. They heard a guitar playing clearly and Charity singing an upbeat and beautiful song.

 _"I think the universe is on my side_

 _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_

 _Days are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case_

 _It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face_

 _Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

 _[Pre-chorus]_

 _You make me sing "Oooh, la la la"_ Allen sang 'Oooh' with Charity for a moment with both lines while she started on the drums.

 _You make a girl go "Oooh"_

 _I'm in love, love_

 _[Chorus/Duet]_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right,_ Allen went quiet for the next part of the verse.

 _Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

 _[Normal]_

 _And I see colors in a different way_

 _You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_

 _Life is good and that's the way it should be_

 _You make me sing "Oooh, la la la"_ Allen copied what he did last time, singing the word "Oooh" with her.

 _You make a girl go "Oooh"_

 _I'm in love, love_

 _[Chorus/Duet]_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right,_ Allen went quiet again.

 _Cause now I'm shining bright, Oh, so bright_

 _And I get lost, oh, in your eyes_

 _[Chorus/Duet]_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_ The first two lines were sung by Charity, until Allen rejoined the song on the third line.

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right,_ Allen went quiet again as Charity kept singing.

 _Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

 _And I get lost in your eyes tonight."_ Charity giggled when she and Allen finished the song.

"Oh, my gosh! Allen, it's beautiful!" Charity said, hugging Allen. She seemed to have noticed half way through the song that Lenalee and the others were in the house. She glanced at the trio behind her and grinned.

"And I think that the Break-In Trio agrees!" She announces cheerfully. Allen's eyes widened as he looked up and saw the three. His face turned beat red. Kanda scowled at her as the trio walked in.

"We knocked, actually. When you didn't answer, the door was unlocked so we came in," Lenalee replies apologetically.

"It's fine. Allen here woke up this morning debating on whether or not it'd be proper to show up over the weekend. The debate in his little head ended in, 'No, it's rude to show up unexpectedly over the weekend' and despite my protests, holed himself up in his room." She explains, patting Allen's head with a petite hand. Lenalee giggled and shook her head slowly.

"Allen, we always meet up over the weekend. We spend time as a band but also as friends. Don't worry about the minor details." She reassured. Allen nodded and gathered his things to put them away.

"Well, you're guests at our house this time so follow me," Allen was still blushing from embarrassment, but even so he took his friends downstairs into the living room. The time is only 6:39 A.M., Allen noted. He sighed and poured fresh cool water for everyone and handed them the glasses. They didn't have anything fancy like tea or anything at the moment so this was the best he could do.

"Allen! What the bloody hell is wrong with your damn room?!" There were clattering noises following Charity's voice, "Shite! Bugger it! Quit your chin wagging and get your arse up here!"

"No! I'm with my friends!"

Charity ran out of Allen's room and scowled at him. "Why the bloody hell is your room so damn depressing?!"

Allen only shrugged with a boyish grin. "Cause I thought it looked absolutely smashing - as well as the other stuff in my room. To me it isn't depressing its just how I prefer it." Charity gave up at that and just sighed. Lavi had a big stupid grin on his face and was laughing hard although he tried unsuccessfully to hide it. He stopped when Kanda him in the side with his elbow as Lenalee pulled out a bag.

"Okay. I was thinking that the five of us could come up with a name for the band. We'll vote on it using slips of paper with names on them." She said holding the bag out. Everyone reached their hands in and pulled out a folded slip of paper. "Don't blame me if they're bad though," Everyone opened their slips of paper and read it.

"I have 'The Exorcists'." Kanda announced.

"I have 'Akuma'." Lavi added.

"I have 'Miracle'." Charity said.

"And I have 'D. Gray-man'. What's yours, Allen?" Lenalee asked. Everyone turned their attention to the older twin.

"Black Order. I guess it's okay. But Kanda's seems a bit better," Allen replied. They nodded slightly, and after some debate decided to use Kanda's and Allen's together, making it Black Order Exorcists. Allen's phone started ringing and he groaned as he answered it. He didn't seem too happy with the caller.

"What do ya want, deadbeat?" Allen asked spitefully. His face, although clearly full of anger, was calm. At least until the person on the other line of the phone replied.

"Yes, I called you a deadbeat! Rubbish! You're a barmy git and you know it! Sloshed prat! Yes you heard me! What? Huh?! Don't bring Charity into this, you old sod! I'll kill you if you come within a six hundred meter radius of my sister!" Allen yelled furiously. He looked absolutely _livid_. He was using so many British cuss words that only Charity understood him. Allen's face was practically red with his anger.

"Is that an old boyfriend of yours, Char?" Lavi asked curiously. The three friends were a bit surprised when Charity almost choked on the water she was drinking. She shook her head and coughed a bit before replying.

"No. He's a guardian who lives with our uncle. He took us in after our father was killed in an accident. Although, Allen kicked his ass when he was merely thirteen years old, due to the fact he got tired of living with the drunkard." They stare at her for a moment before looking back at Allen.

"If you even come near this house, you- wait what? You say you're gonna kick my British arse? Hah! Not blooming likely! You're so drunk you can't even stand straight and don't tell me I'm wrong! You probably won't even remember this damn conversation! Best of the British to you, ya stupid perverted prick!" and with that Allen hung up, a voice managing to get through before he did, saying something like, _I don't need good luck from your British ass!_ Fuming, Allen went to the kitchen to refill his glass.

Lavi grinned, chuckling as Allen sat back down beside Charity. "So Allen... I never knew you could blow your top like that over one person,"

"That man is insufferable! He's a drunk that sleeps with any woman he can! No way am I letting that pervert near Charity or myself!" Allen replied, frowning. The three friends could understand how he felt; Lavi didn't have a sister but he wouldn't want a man like that around the Lenalady. Neither did Kanda. And Lenalee, although she didn't have a sister, she still had Komui. She wouldn't want anything bad happening to him.

Charity giggled and sighed as she checked the clock. It was 7:56 A.M. _Things are going to get very interesting now that Allen has friends,_ She mused.

* * *

 **Saturday, Time Skip: 12:30**

"What the fuck was with that room of yours? Are you a goth or some shit?" Kanda asked as he entered the garage with Lavi and Allen. The British boy shook his head angrily.

"No, I am not! And what right do you have to say about it when your wardrobe is full of nothing but black clothes?! I was at your house on Wednesday. Your clothing isn't any better than my room." retorted Allen. Lavi snorted in an attempt to hold back his laughs.

"But Allen, your room...it's kinda depressing," The red head countered, so Kanda didn't end up punching the boy right then and there. Which was a failed attempt...

When they had walked into the room, they were met with the most unbelievable sight. Most of the room was black, with black curtains. The bed was covered in a black sheet and comforter, as well as two black pillows and two white ones.

The blanket had a thick lining of white stretching across the top hem. The floor was a pure white carpet, but the walls were a dark greyish color that was _almost_ black. The heading of the bed was a creepy white like snow, the book cases being tall and black as well. And they were full of books of many different subjects.

The desk next to his window was black with ghostly white drawers. The windows were big but not too big as there were only two in the room on separate sides of the same wall so it all stared out into the neighborhood. Kanda sneered and reared back, punching Allen and Lavi in the stomach.

"Boys~! I've got a shocking surprise! So get your asses over here and stop fighting!" She singsongs the first two sentences before practically growling the last sentence. Immediately they rushed into the Lee Family's kitchen, after landing a few more good punches on one another.

"Yes, Lenalady!" Lavi cheered, leaning on the table with his elbows under him and his hands holding up his head. He had a grin practically permanently plastered on that face of his. Kanda scowled as he entered the room, guitar slung over his shoulder without the case. Allen entered next, his hood pulled up but not hiding his face this time.

"Okay, listen up! I've got us a show next weekend on Sunday." she announced proudly. Kanda and Lavi's jaws dropped but before she could see Allen's expression, he quickly hid his face with the hood shyly. Kanda was the first to speak.

"You're pulling my chain, right?"

"It's not a real one, so quit looking so shocked. Its for amateurs. But I'm not sure what we should wear." She slid the pamphlet the man who owned the place gave her across the table.

Allen lifted his right hand shakily, the hood hiding his face. "I... I can take care of that. I know how to get clothes specially tailored, and I have a friend here in Virginia - well, not friend. He's really nice to me since I always purchase clothing from him after explaining the details and having him make it - but anyway he can help with the clothes and don't worry I'll pay for it," Allen explained.

"Okay, thanks Allen! I owe you one! Make sure its black or something," Lenalee smiled. Allen nodded and quickly left to get things started on the clothes. He knew that if anyone could make the proper clothes, it was Tokusa. He quickly headed to a downtown tailoring shop and entered.

"Hey, Tokusa! I have a request." Allen called as he walked up to the blond.

"Anything for my most valued customer," the man replied with a smile.

"Okay, so I've recently joined a band. We named it Black Order Exorcists - just Exorcists for short - and need some clothing. I was thinking black long coats with white trim, and silver buttons. Also, an emblem on the side in a shape of a sort of rosary might be good too. Except we have a girl in the band too who mostly wears short skirts," Allen explained. The young British teen also decided to explain his friends' appearances and attitudes thoroughly, starting with Kanda.

Tokusa hummed in thought then came up with a brilliant design. He immediately nodded and sketched it out quickly but carefully. He decided to add pants and shoots to go along with it. There were different designs - a long coat with no hood, one with a hood and another that wasn't as long, stopping near the knee with a scarf to go with it. These were the male outfits, and once he was finished sketching, he started designing.

"Come back in a few days, Al. I'll try to have 'em finished by next Saturday." Tokusa said. Allen nodded and started on his way back to Lenalee's house.

* * *

Allen arrived back at the Lee house twenty minutes later and yawned sleepily. His lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him. He wasn't able to sleep last night because of nightmares that he really hadn't dreamt for two years at the most. So he stood up most of last night, writing lyrics. He managed to fall asleep somewhere around 3:34 A.M., and when he did he didn't have a nightmare like he was afraid of waking up to for a fifth time that night. The first four times, he had woken up between 11:04 and 12:42. Afterwards he decided to stay awake, so he was more than happy that the fifth time he fell asleep was dreamless.

Charity was in the garage when he arrived and she smiled her greeting, sitting in a lawn chair. "Okay, everythings set. Tokusa said he'd try having our clothes ready by next Saturday," Allen announced. Lenalee smiled big while Lavi was being reprimanded by Kanda most likely for saying something stupid and calling him by his name. At the same time.

"That's great! Thanks so much, Al!" Allen nodded in response to her with a smile. They started to set up their band instruments and mic's for band practice. Kanda scowled when picking up his guitar, checking the strings while Lavi inspected his drums. Once they finished checking all of the instruments and making sure everything was as it should be, Lavi grinned.

"Alright, let's get started!"

* * *

 **Sorry if the song sucked. Its Bright by Echosmith. I liked it, I dunno if you will. Lol, also I am working on the forth chapter to The Boy in a Mask and the next chapter for Silence Creates Melody. Please be patient, thank you! ;) anyone with song suggestions can review and tell me about a song by a certain person and/or band. I will listen to each one and pick the one I like the most for the next chapter. I changed the story a bit to make them look practically the same cuz I got a good song for a chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past and The Pain

**Hey y'all! Whatsup? C:**

* * *

Allen started playing the piano and Kanda joined in with the guitar, with Lavi using the drums a bit before going quiet and starting on the drums again in certain parts of the song, with Lenalee playing the backup guitar.

 _"We have to keep running to the unseen end_

 _We may never have such restful days again._ Kanda and Lavi sang the third and fourth line with Allen.

 _Bury your despair deep in your heart,_

 _Let your face show nothing but strength._

 _Ever onwards our tired wings carry us._

 _They'll never ever beat us down._ Kanda and Lavi began singing with Allen again.

 _We'll keep going forever,_

 _Until we change the world._

 _We'll defeat every last one of them_

 _no matter what the cost._

 _Out of the light is born with the darkest shadow;_

 _As lies obscure the truth_

 _Deception pierces our souls_

 _We may never break through this endless night,_

 _but that tiny, selfish dream remains_

 _That we'll see another morning_

 _If we can only accept our sins and the pain they bring!_

 _A voice whispered, "I want everything."_

 _Without even bothering to regain what is lost_

 _The finger that is reaching forward_

 _Didn't notice the cold_

 _If love is to be left_

 _Let it be on your frozen lips._

 _Only the purest light can give birth to darkness_

 _As warmth is overlapping with suspicion_

 _Of the feelings that you've come to face_

 _The promises we've made in our connected hearts_

 _Don't care about the wound of eternity_

 _And leaves their mark_

 _Before they disappear in the crack constructed by time_

 _Out of the light is born the darkest shadow;_

 _As lies obscure the truth_

 _Deception pierces our souls._

 _We may never break through this endless night_

 _but that tiny, selfish dream remains_

 _that we'll see another morning_

 _If we can only accept our sins and the pain they bring."_ When the song ended, Lenalee and Komui started clapping, smiling wide. The song was written by Allen, and he named the song Doubt and Trust.

"That was pretty good. The lyrics were nice, Brit!" Lavi stated, grinning as he held up his hand for a high five. Allen high fived Lavi, but Kanda refused.

"Aww, don't leave me hangin' here, Yuu!" He was honestly pouting like a child.

"What did I fucking say about my name, baka usagi?!" Kanda yelled, grabbing Lavi by the shirt and shaking him.

"Honestly, Yuu, it slipped my mind," he replied with a sly, mischievous smile that's likely to get him killed one of these days. As Kanda pulled back to punch him, Lavi slipped out of his grip and ran out of the garage. Laughing, he ran down the street.

"Gotta go! See ya, Yuu! The Old Panda's gonna be mad if I don't go home soon!"

"Don't fucking come back! Damn rabbit!"

Lenalee just shrugged with a sigh. _Well, we did enough for today I suppose. Lavi's better off going home in case Kanda really decides to kill him... Wait, Lavi's grandfather might do that for him._ She thought then shrugged it off. Nothing new.

"Whose Old Panda?" Allen asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"That's Lavi's grandfather. Everyone just calls him Bookman, but Lavi calls him Old Panda." Lenalee replies with a sweet smile. "Bookman replies with something along the lines of 'Idiot Grandson', even though Lavi is one of the smartest guys at school."

Kanda scowled at that, glaring at Lenalee. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out. Allen stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, I suppose that's believable. Even though he acts like a complete moron sometimes... like when he doesn't know how to leave a snake alone, Kanda being the snake," Allen mused, seeming to imagine the situation as Kanda as a big man-eating snake and Lavi as a red rabbit who can't seem to leave the snake alone.

Kanda flicked him in the forehead hard. "Quit your fucking daydreaming, Moyashi!"

"I'm not a beansprout, Bakanda! The names Allen!" he retorted, glaring right back at his bandmate. Kanda only smirked. With a huff, Allen pulled his lunch and water bottle out for the evening and started eating.

"Oh no, the Moyashi's started eating. That's my cue to get the fuck out. Later, Lenalee!" the long-haired guitarist left the house as quickly as he could without running. Komui shrugged and went back to his lab downstairs in the basement. Lenalee only facepalmed.

"Seriously, why's everyone bailing on me today?"

"I haven't bailed, Lenalee,"

"I know you haven't Allen. But wouldn't you rather go back home? Charity's there, isn't she?" she asked, curious. Allen shook his head.

"No, Charity has work. She doesn't like borrowing from our Uncle Neah and neither do I so she decided to get a job somewhere. I asked her if I could too, but she said that I needed to do something _besides_ work to support us for once. So she got a job as a waitress in our favorite cafe called Cat's Cradle." Allen explains with a sigh, already having finished his food.

Lenalee inwardly sighed. "Um, Allen? Is there a reason that Charity is so overprotective?" she asked. Allen stiffened at the question and gripped his water bottle, nodding slowly.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it. It's personal."

The girl nodded and decided to accept her friends privacy. He'd tell her and the others about it when he's ready. There was a loud crash downstairs and Allen almost jumped out of his chair at the table. "What was that?!"

"Damn it, Komui! What the hell did you do this time?!" Lenalee loved her brother to the ends of the Earth, but one of these days she was going to strangle the life out of him.

"Uh... Nothing, my dear sweet sister Lenalee!" a voice called back nervously.

"I don't believe you! You're building robots again, aren't you?!" she shouted, getting up and standing at the entrance of the basement. She glared down the stairs before she walked down. She wasn't surprised to see a ten foot robot down in their basement, malfunctioning again because a chemical or liquid was poured on it.

She kicked the robot so hard in the back of it's head that the mechanical head went flying across the room and into the wall, where it smashed to pieces. The rest of the robot collapsed and Komui started crying. "How could you, Lenalee? He was the newest Komurin!"

"A robot of destruction, you mean, brother? The last one you made nearly destroyed our house!" she scolded fiercely, glaring down at him as he was on his knees next to the recently destroyed robot. She kicked him upstairs and as they neared Komui's bedroom, she started to speak again.

"Brother. Go to your room and think about what you've done!" she kicked him so hard in the face that she knocked him into the bedroom. She locked the door so he couldn't get out and went back to Allen who had found a comfy spot on the couch, minding his own business like nothing had happened.

She sat next to Allen nervously. "Sorry about my brother. He's a scientist but he has a tendency to make a robot with several flaws. More often than not, they end up drinking his coffee or chemicals and malfunctioning,"

Allen laughed anxiously, "Its okay, Lenalee." Allen had decided to head home at 2:30 in the afternoon. It was better than spending the day alone since Charity would be home late, but he couldn't keep being a bother to Lenalee. As he walked the streets, he started to hear soft barking. He looked around and saw a box nearby. Walking up to it, he saw a very young golden german shepherd pup in the box. It was probably no older than five weeks.

"Poor thing." Allen picked the pup up in his arms. He went by the pet store and walked up to the clerk at the counter. "Excuse me..." the clerk gave him a bored expression at first.

"Can a five week old pup eat solids?" he asked with curiosity as he cradled the poor thing in his arms. The clerk's eyes lit up and he smiled with a nod.

"Yes, sir! However its best to mix the puppy kibble with warm water or milk, maybe even both. Since they're still young they'll have trouble eating if the food is too hard," the clerk replied and walked into an aisle. He pulled out two bags of kibble for puppies and placed them in a cart. Allen placed certain toys and a large bed into the cart.

Once he was finished gathering the necessary items, he paid for them and went home. He organized everything, placing the large soft black bed in his room. He placed a bowl of water and kibble on the floor in the kitchen, making sure the kibble was soft enough for the pup. "Hmm... A name for you would be nice. How about... Timcanpy?"

Timcanpy looked up at him from his food and barked softly before he started eating again, happily wagging his tail. Allen smiled. _Now it won't be so lonely around the house anymore when Charity's not here,_ he noted.

* * *

 **Time Skip, 7:00 P.M.**

"Big bro, I'm back!" Charity called. When she got no reply, she set her shoes neatly to the side and walked in. "Al? You here?" she called again. She was surprised to find him asleep on the couch with a puppy curled up in his arms. She smiled sweetly, knowing he must've found the pup abandoned somewhere and took him in. She walked over and shook Allen's shoulder lightly, making the puppy jump up protectively. When the pup saw Charity, he calmed down and sniffed her hand.

Allen moaned and opened one eye. "Sis? You're home?" He asked, sitting up slowly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yep, work went well and I got a raise," she replied with a smile. Even if she was the same age, only younger by two minutes, Allen was so cute. He had the most adorable childish side. He smiled at her happily and held the puppy close.

"That's great! And this is Timcanpy! I found him abandoned in a card board box, isn't he cute?" The older twin asked, smiling as he stood up. Timcanpy nuzzled Allen's neck happily with his nose. Charity nods with a smile.

After dinner, the two twins took turns using the showers and went to bed after brushing their teeth. The moment Allen fell asleep, however, he started dreaming.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I cannot adopt either of these children. The girl is too violent and they both have a mutated arm! They're devil children!"

"These children are the spawn of the devil!"

Countless rejections, countless tries of adoption and abuse. Being called the devil's spawn just makes it all even worse. "Sis... Are we really the spawn of the devil?" Allen asked as he and his twin sister sat in the attic, where they slept. Charity shook her head before replying, "No, Al. We're not. People are just cruel and can't accept us for who we are,"

The next day, a man had come in looking for children to adopt. He was probably at least thirty years old with dark hair. He was very polite whenever he would speak and move. As he met the children of whom he could adopt, he saw the twins. They were no older than ten years old. He saw the twins from outside as he was walking down the street.

Allen had bandages up and down his arms and legs while he clung to Charity. The older twin wrapped his arms around Charity and pulled her closer. The man decided he'd adopt the two, not caring about their albino appearance. "But sir, people have been saying that the twins are the spawns of the devil because of their left arms." The caretaker explains, showing Mana each of the twins' left arm.

The arm was black from the fingers on up and stopped in a ring near the shoulder. There was also some black on the shoulder near both of the children's chests. Mana shook his head and looked at the woman. "Just because a child is born different does not mean they are the spawn of the devil." He replied.

Mana adopted the two children and took them home. It was a place in London the twins had never been. The man called Mana, now their new father, was a descendant of noblemen. He lived in a large mansion and even owned a more than successful company. "Mana, why did you adopt us?" Charity asked curiously.

He smiled at her before replying, "I went to the orphanage to adopt a child because despite my success and the way I've lived, I've been very lonely. No one should have to live their life without having others to enjoy life with. Also, I saw you two from the street in the attic window and saw myself in you both,"

* * *

 **Next Day, Sunday, 6:00 A.M.**

The beeping of Allen's alarm clock woke him from a dream of the past. He glared up at the wretched thing, grabbed it and threw it across the room. "Its a Sunday, damn it! Shut the hell up!" he curled up under the comfy covers once more, much happier now that it was quiet.

Even if he couldn't get back to sleep, he didn't feel like getting up. Charity had a shift at work today again so the house would blissfully quiet. At least, until he heard tapping on his window. He walked over slowly, seeing some small rocks hit the window from the outside.

He opened the window only to get hit in the face by a couple rocks. "What the blast?! Whose throwing damn rocks?!" He looked down to see Lavi grinning apologetically.

"Hey Brit! Sorry, I tried the front door but no one was answering. Lenalee told me I should drag your UK ass outta bed before she did." He explained nervously. Allen's eye twitched and he nodded reluctantly. He sighed as he got dressed and headed downstairs. Timcanpy barked and quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind. His owner got the message and put a collar and leash on the pup before stepping outside.

"Okay, Lavi. Let's go."

"Whoa, dude, I didn't know you had a dog!"

"Actually, I found him yesterday and basically adopted him,"

The redheaded drummer bent down on his knees as he inspected the dog. "Totally cool, man!"

"Careful, he's still teething, Lavi!" Allen warns, but it was a bit too late as Tim had clamped his jaws on the drummers hand.

"Yeouch! How?! His teeth aren't even fully grown in yet and it hurts when he bites!" The redhead exclaims. He pouts and Allen sighs as he scolds the puppy for biting another person. They headed to Lenalee's house and the moment they went into the garage, the first person they saw was Kanda.

"Fucking Moyashi! What the hell took you so damn long?!" Kanda growls, glaring daggers at the younger teen.

"I'm not a moyashi, Bakanda!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, dumbass!"

Timcanpy barked and growled at the guitarist. Kanda glared at the dog and scowled, but Timcanpy didn't back down. Lavi shrugged and stepped back into the house through the back garage door. "I'm gettin' some sodas. You three can just... give each other death glares."

Lenalee was in the kitchen when Lavi came in and she looked at him. "Gingersnap, where are Kanda and Allen?" she asks, using a playful nickname.

"In the garage. Al brought a pup with him and now the dogs in a stare down with Yuu." he said nonchalantly. Lenalee sighed heavily with a groan. _Boys!_ She walked into the garage only to see Allen sitting on the couch in the garage with an blue iPod in hand listening to music. However, his _outfit_ caught her attention. She had to admit he does have style.

He wore a dark red button up shirt with long sleeves. He wore a pair of black jeans that fit perfectly, along with a pair of dark red All-Star Converse high tops to match his shirt. He wore a pair of gloves with the one on his right hand being partially fingerless. On top of it all, he wore a white jacket. The dog Lavi spoke of laid near Allen's feet happily.

"Hey, Al. Whatcha doin'?" Lavi asked as he stepped in, carrying four soda's. He handed each band member one before opening his own.

"Nothing, Lavi." The British teen replied without looking up, tapping his right foot absent-mindedly. He pulled a notebook out of his bag which he thankfully remembered to bring and pulled out a pencil. He flipped the notebook open to a page and started writing. Lenalee smiled and sat next to Allen while he was writing.

"A new song?" she asked.

"Yeah. Gotta write something for the show next Sunday, but I've no idea what to write."

"Don't worry, Brit! It'll come to you!"

"Shut your face, baka usagi!"

Lavi pouted yet again and Kanda scowled. Komui walked into the garage. "Uh, Kanda? Your father is on the phone."

"That old man ain't my father, you damn siscon mad scientist!" Kanda retorted but went into the house to answer the phone anyway. When he answered it, an annoyingly happy voice was on the other line.

 _"Yuu! How's the band doing?"_ Tiedoll asked, and Kanda swore he could _hear_ the old geezer smile into the phone. His eye twitched and he sweatdropped.

"Don't call me that! And whaddaya care anyway, old man?!"

 _"Because Yuu! You're in the band and you're my son, just like Daisya and Marie are!"_

"I am _not_ your son! I'm adopted!"

 _"So? You're still my son!"_ announces the overly happy man over the phone. After several minutes of trying to end the entire conversation, Kanda is finally able to hang up.

* * *

 **Time Skip, Saturday, 10:24**

"Yo, Allen! I'm finished with your outfits here!" Tokusa called across the store as Allen entered. The British teen smiled and walked up to the counter.

"Thanks, Tokusa," Allen replied as the man in front of him gave him the clothes he had asked him to make.

"No problem, kid. Made one for your sister too, free of charge!"

Each one was labeled with the band members names, so as not to confuse them and mix them up. He paid Tokusa and left the store, immediately heading to Lenalee's house with the clothing.

"Hey, Lenalee! I'm back, everything is finished!" he called as he stepped into the house and laid the clothing on the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Brit." Lenalee called from the basement, obviously scolding her brother for doing something stupid again. He walked into the garage and sat down behind the synthesizer he had brought with him from home a couple days earlier. He still remembered what he walked into when he entered the garage. It was quite a sight.

* * *

 **Three Days Ago, 8:34 A.M.**

Allen opened the garage door instead of going through the house and stepped in, carrying his synthesizer which he had kept in one of the moving boxes in his closet. The first thing he noticed was the band members. Kanda was somehow high off his ass and Lavi was crouching on top of a dresser kept in the corner of the garage. Lenalee was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine while her brother Komui tried to make Kanda stop smoking weed only to get smoke blown in his face.

Allen blinked once, twice, and a third time before blowing his top enough to surprise the four idiots in front of him. "What the hell is going on?! Why is Kanda smoking weed and why is Lavi on that dresser?! And Lenalee, why are you just sitting there!"

"Kanda's smoking weed cause he's pissed at his adopted family so normally he doesn't smoke, Lavi's on the dresser to avoid the conflict between Komui and Kanda, and I'm sitting here reading a magazine because I don't want to deal with a group of boys' idiocy." Lenalee replies nonchalantly, seemingly unbothered by the situation. Allen sighed in frustration, shaking his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. _This people are crazy!_ he thought but was suddenly tackled from behind by Charity, barely managing to keep his footing.

* * *

 **Present Day, Saturday.**

"Allen! These outfits are amazing!" Lenalee ran in wearing the outfit that was made for her. The long sleeved jacket had white down from the neck to the shoulders, with white crosses on the sides of each shoulder. Where she zips up the jacket is where white also comes up to the base of her neck, with white also around the hips.

The wrists of the jacket were white as well with silver cufflinks while the rest of it with the exception of part of the upper back was black. There was a cross rosary crest on the left side of the chest. The skirt was also black with the exception of the frilled sides of the skirt which were white.

"Oh cool, Lenalady! Where's mine?!" Lavi rushed into the kitchen and immediately changed into the outfit. His had a somewhat different but similar design. The pants were white and tucked into a pair of boots that went up near his knees. The jacket was black with the white surrounding the zipper going all the way up to the neck.

The shoulders were also white as well as part of the back of the jacket. There were crosses on the sides of each shoulder like previously with white wrists.

When Kanda changed into his, it was exceedingly different. The coat was long, stopping between the knee and ankle. The neck of the outfit was neatly folded, with the hem being white. The coat was buttoned up unlike the previous other two with silver buttons and the white over them.

The white wrapped around like a belt. The shoulders and back also carried the same traits as before, but he wore black pants with combat boots.

Allen's outfit was much like Kanda's except it was not white in the back and did not have white around the waist. It also had a hood, of which the hem had two white stripes with a black stripe in the middle. The lower back had a thin white stripe, and also buttoned up like Kanda's.

The combat boots were black with the exception of down the middle of the shoe where the laces and top of the boots would be. They each had the same crest on the left side of the chest.

Lavi was the first to say anything after everyone was dressed.

"Okay, I _cannot_ wait for tomorrow! These outfits are awesome!"

* * *

 **The Next Day, 10:00 A.M.**

They entered the building and Allen sighed. "Somehow, I've got this feeling that I shouldn't be here... Like there's something here I should avoid at all costs."

"What do you mean, Al?" Lenalee asked worriedly. Charity was next to her since she was the singer for a few of their songs for now.

"You know, Big Bro, I'm getting that same feeling and I _don't_ like it." Charity hissed, scowling. They met with Marie Noise who owned the club. Kanda scowled. "Why are you here, Marie?"

"Little brother, I'm here because the previous owner relinquished ownership of the club to me," Marie replies, wearing headphones over his ears.

"Forget the minor details, Kanda. We've got a show to put on, so you better do your best or you'll face Hell." Lenalee said, glaring at Kanda who reluctantly backed down.

"Che!" was his only reply.

They walked out onto the stage and the people in the club turned their attention towards the stage. "Hey, hey, everyone!" Lenalee announced cheerfully with a jump. "My names Lenalee Lee. The white-haired boy next to me is Allen Walker, he writes our songs, sings, and plays any instrument we throw at him! The guy scowling at you is Kanda, his first names off limits!

The ginger snap dragon is Lavi Bookman! However, today our singer is Allen's younger twin sister, Charity Walker! And our band name is Black Order Exorcists!"

"That was the weirdest introduction I've ever experienced," Allen huffed from behind the synth. Lenalee rolls her eyes with a smile.

"'Kay, hope you can handle our music, folks!" she shouts before starting the song moments later. Instantly after Charity starts singing, Lavi starts on the drums with Lenalee and Kanda on the guitars while Allen plays the synth.

 _"Unravel the unwavering truth that deceives this world;_

 _Truth is within these hands._

 _A audacious shadow dances eloquently;_

 _Tell me someday about the secret you're hiding._

 _It can't be touched by any hand offered in help,_

 _So show me the world you're hiding._

 _I'm unable to find those eyes,_

 _That dispel and steal away troubled, wavering hearts,_

 _Whilst caught up in worry and tears;_

 _Just where has the truth I was aiming for vanished to?_

 _Even if it were an answer that deceives the world;_

 _I'll put out my hand and say, "Trust me"._

 _I'll never run away, 'cause I'm not scared;_

 _I'll open my eyes and extinguish my fear!_

 _Are you beginning to realize how repetitive this fate is?_

 _Someday I'll tell you the secret I'm hiding._

 _There's a deceptive shadow heading your way, but you're unable to notice,_

 _All tied up in budding memories with thorns of inevitability._

 _With just desire to protect,_

 _I'll take my stand and unravel this bond!_

 _I'll save you as many times as it takes; I'll never waver in my resolve..._ Charity stood next to Allen with a smile as she sang.

 _... Just where has the truth I've been hiding vanished to?_

 _Even if you'll make an enemy of the entire world,_

 _Believe in only me... and the future!_

 _I'll never run away, 'cause there's no doubt within me -_

 _I'll break this scenario and fight back!_

 _Even if I make an enemy of the entire world,_

 _I'll put out my hand and say, "Trust me"._

 _An answer I'll never let go of has found it's way to me;_

 _A connected future within these very hands!_

 _Even if the answer has been repeated over and over again..._

 _I'll never run away, 'cause I'm not scared..._

 _I'll fight back!"_ When the song ends, everyone cheers and shouts. When the shouts quieted down, the band members looked at one another.

"That was totally epic! Even I liked us!" Lavi shouts, hitting his drumsticks together.

"Is there a reason you're so damn loud?" the Japanese teen asked in an irritated tone.

"Nope, no reason in particular. But Char's got an amazing voice!"

"Her voice is a thousand times better than those lyrics you tried writing, that's for damn sure, baka usagi,"

Lavi went quiet at that with a pout clear on his face. Some people in the crowd laughed. "So, why do you two have white hair?" a voice from the crowd asked.

"Albinism. We were born albino's," Charity answered.

"No, I thought it was trauma..." Allen said sarcastically, making Charity punch him in the arm. The next question wasn't difficult, but it wasn't exactly one that should be answered, lest you be killed by a certain long-haired wannabe samurai.

"What's that guy's first name?"

Kanda glared into the crowd and Lavi grinned. "His first name is Yuu! Y-U-U!" Lavi announces with big hand gestures. Kanda turns his attention to Lavi and practically growls as he stands.

"Time to die, rabbit!" Kanda scowled, pulling out a long silver bladed katana from his left side on his belt.

"What the hell?! You actually brought the real thing?! Who the fuck does that!" Allen exclaimed with wide eyes. Lavi laughed and dodged Kanda's swing easily and jumped into another direction on the big stage in a way that did resemble a rabbit. Kanda followed, swinging the sword close to Lavi's head and just barely cutting a few strands of Lavi's red hair.

"Ooh, close one!" Lavi snickered and dodged the next slice towards him. Charity and Allen looked on in mild amusement, and soon the fight was stopped by Marie and Lenalee.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Kanda, Lavi!" Lenalee shouted angrily, glaring at both of them. For the second time that day, he backed down, but not without sending Lavi a glare.

* * *

After a couple more songs were sung, the band decided to call it a day. Charity stretched her arms tiredly, despite the time only being twelve thirty in the afternoon. "Well, _that_ was interesting."

"The first song... Allen, you really wrote that?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded.

"Yep. I actually wrote it when I was fourteen."

"You're so talented! I wish I could write lyrics like that," Lavi grumbled.

The band headed to Kanda's minivan and jumped in with Lavi riding shotgun in the passenger seat. Immediately, Kanda sped off the parking lot and onto the road. He was driving the speed limit, much to the twins relief. They headed to the cafe Charity works at, which is a mix between a cafe and a restaurant.

"Welcome to the Cat's Cradle. What can I get you- oh wait, is that you Char?!" a girl in a waitress outfit asks excitedly.

"Yeah, hey! Everyone, this is Fou, my friend and coworker! Fou, look! I brought Allen and his friends!"

"Oh, Char! Your twin bro is so cute! Almost like a girl!"

Allen blushed in embarrassment as he his his face in the menu while Lavi snickered beside him. _Why do people always blurt out the painfully utter obvious?_ Allen could tell the way the girls chatted and the way that Kanda smirked in amusement while Lavi tried unsuccessfully to hide his giggles that today was going to be a long, _long_ day. Just thinking of the events to come are painful... He started mumbling a prayer at that moment, just hoping nothing serious or crazy happens.

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done-"

"What the fuck is he doing? Translate." Kanda chided, glaring at Charity who simply rolled her eyes as her brother continued to recite the Lord's Prayer. She sighed before replying.

"He's praying, dumbass. He does it when he feels like something will happen in the near future, possibly today." Lavi perked up at this. No one knew why the twins moved here in the first place and the three friends didn't know all that much about them either. They never talk about their past, which made the trio of friends all the more curious. Lenalee was the first to speak.

"Charity, what was it like in London?"

Charity and Allen stiffened at the question and the older twin stopped in his prayer. Charity clenched her hands into fists. "Why do you ask?" The tension in her voice was clear but she forced a smile.

Lenalee shrugged. "We're curious since you never talk about yourselves and the time you spent in your home country." Charity bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to up with a good lie. Allen stood up and whispered in her ear before leaving the cafe restaurant entirely, without even looking back as he pulled his hood up to hide his face.

"It was fine, I suppose. Not as great as America, but it was okay." she replied, feeling sick to her stomach as she spoke. _I hated that place! Please God, forgive me and give me strength._ Kanda quirked an eyebrow the same time Lavi did, both of them seeming to notice the malice dripping from the younger twin's words as she spoke.

"Don't lie." Kanda spoke abruptly, glaring at the white-haired girl intently, "You're lying. You hated it in London, but why I don't know. But you should know that you're not the only one at this table whose had bad experiences. If you've got something to say, say it."

Charity returned the glare, biting her bottom lip. He and that damn redhead saw right through her little lie, and she had a feeling Lenalee did as well but she refused to look at the violet eyed girl. She leaned in towards the table, speaking low. "Fine. I'll give you _some_ details. But not here. We'll go back to my house first," she stated before standing up and walking out of the cafe. The three followed her, leaving Fou to stand there dumbfounded since she never got the chance to take their order.

As they got to the house and went inside, Allen went up to his room and shut the door. The other band members sat in the livingroom while Charity handed each of them a glass of water before sitting down. She had a journal in her lap as she looked at the three in front of her. "This is the journal Allen and I wrote in as children. It tells of the things that happened while we were in London. We only stopped writing it when we came to America. The other journal is our father's." She states before opening the journal, reading aloud.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

 _Why does everyone hate us? Is it because of our left armarms? Is it our appearance? I don't know, but it's painful. Sis says nothings wrong with us, but I heard the orphanage woman who takes care of us say we're creepy, like a couple of ghosts. Apparently I scared her when I wandered the halls a couple days ago from being unable to sleep. I guess it would be creepy to see a child just wandering the halls of a building, especially when they're so quiet you don't even expect them to be there._

"Those twins are creepy! At night when they wander the halls, they look like the ghosts of dead children!" the woman complained to her coworker, who only shrugged. I stood beside Charity, both of us being the same height and being almost identical in appearance. Her hair hadn't grown out yet and was still shoulder length like mine. I held her hand tightly, afraid to leave her side. I love my little sister and don't want to be a burden to her but she always ends up being the one to protect me.

"Allen, come on. Let's go back to our room, I'm sure you're tired." Charity smiles softly, leading me up to the attic where we both slept. Unfortunately, on top of being beaten by the other kids, I also tend to fall ill easily. If I didn't have Charity, I'm sure I would've died by now, from the loneliness and torture of life. She's so kind hearted and protective, I feel as though there must be something _more_ I could do for her.

But sadly, I haven't found anything I could do to be of _some_ help to my sister...

 **Charity's POV**

I tucked Allen into bed and placed a towel on his forehead after wringing out some of the water. I know he hates being a burden, and I always assure him that he isn't one. Because he's not. I have not completely lost my faith in the human race, as I am positive there are kind people out there who don't judge others based on appearance. But I must say that humans are indeed stupid.

No matter how intelligent, every human is stupid. I realized this when I was only three years old, after I called everyone within my vicinity an idiot. Humans may be stupid, but they still manage to have _some_ good values.

I sighed and smiled at Allen. He had fallen asleep, which I was thankful for. I'm truly grateful that we were born twins. The pain of being alone is not an easy one to bear, and no one should have to bear it. I don't view myself as alone, because I have Allen. And I'll protect him to the ends of the Earth, it doesn't matter who I'm up against.

"Hey, freak," a voice from the hallway called, followed by several giggles. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me, glaring at five boys.

"What do you want?" I asked, deadpan. One of the boys shoved me against the wall so hard anyone else would've burst into tears. I laughed. It was so funny! So damn funny!

"Wh-why are you laughing, you damned psychopath?!" a second boy asked in surprise. I just kept laughing, even after the first boy punched me in the stomach. I glared at all of them before speaking, my glare alone being enough to frighten them.

"You think that _hurt?_ You really think it _hurt?!_ You think that after all I've been through, something like that would _hurt?"_ I asked as I stood up, smirking. It really _didn't_ hurt. Physical pain is nothing compared to mental and internal pain. _Nothing!_

"Allen doesn't even feel pain when you beat on him. He's been through too much to feel the pain," I stated with anger, being absolutely _livid_. I had a feeling Allen had woken up and wanted to come out, but he knew I'd scold him for endangering himself, especially when he's still sick. I huffed a bit, glaring as I opened the door and shut it after going inside. Luckily, I'm able to lock it to keep the other kids out.

I stared at Allen. Thankfully he hadn't really woken up. I almost forgot how he can sleep through almost anything. I climbed into my bed on the other side of the attic window and went to sleep. With nothing to occupy myself with and being in danger when stepping outside of the room, the only thing to do was sleep. When I sleep, it's like I'm able to escape the world I'm in right now and enter a sea of absolute darkness...

 **Allen's POV**

I had woken up the next morning to see Charity awake already. She was getting ready to go downstairs, as we had another person who wanted to try adopting us pair of twins. But they had never met. Once they met, the person in question would immediately refuse. I sighed and got dressed quickly, walking downstairs with Charity as I held her hand tightly. When they had reached the office of the Orphanage lady, the man there looked at us.

Almost immediately after he took in the sight before him, his eyes widened in complete utter shock. "What's wrong with those children? They're completely white!" he exclaimed and looked at the woman behind the desk. She rolled her eyes as she handed him a clipboard.

"The doctors labeled it as 'albinism'. He explained to me that albinism occurs when one of several genetic defects makes the body unable to produce or distribute melanin, a natural substance that gives color to your hair, skin, and iris of your eye." she explained with a bored and smug tone of voice.

The man shook his head with a sigh as he looked at the children. He had noticed that they both had strange left arms. "I'm sorry, but I can't adopt these two children. They seem more trouble than what they're worth, to be honest." He stated before abruptly leaving the orphanage without giving the woman to say anything.

I looked down. I _knew_ he wouldn't adopt us. After they learn little things like that about us, they leave as quick as they came as if they were never here to start with.

Charity and I headed back upstairs to our room, which the moment I entered, a sigh of relief escaped my lungs. I felt safer in the room, like it's a sense of security. Leaving the room feels like tearing down walls you built to keep people out. I opened the large window with some force and breathed in the fresh air deeply. I don't like stuffy rooms, and I definitely don't like places with too many people. I get claustrophobic a lot if there's too many people in one room at a time.

Other's don't even have to be near me for me to get claustrophobic. Weird, huh? But I guess its normal, especially when you don't spend too much time around people to begin with. I'd much rather prefer animals or my sister over other human beings.

 **Mana's POV**

As I looked up at the sky, I noticed a young boy in the attic of the orphanage. His hair and skin were white, but his eyes were like a stormy gray blue color, with a hint of silver. A girl sharing the same traits appeared beside him, copying his movements of leaning against the window sill with her arms. The boyand girls left arms were black until it reached a just a few several inches above the elbow; then a black ring went around their arms just a few more inches up.

Their shoulders had black markings as well. He wasn't disgusted at all by their arms, or the twins' appearance. They looked like a pair of angels. Angels who were trapped and couldn't fly away as their wings had been clipped. Angels who couldn't escape their captors and were shunned because they were simply different from others.

I walked into the orphanage and up to the caretaker. "Excuse me, miss. I'd like to adopt if it's not too much trouble, please," he said politely, with a kind smile. The woman before me, who not too long ago had a smug and arrogant attitude, changed her attitude instantly at my politeness. She smiled and nodded, bringing the children to the front. It took five minutes before all the children were in the room.

"How many are you adopting, sir?" she asked in a tone she hadn't used with anyone before. I didn't hesitate in my answer.

"I'd like to adopt two children, please. May I adopt those two in the corner?" I asked as I pointed at the two white haired twins. Everyone, even the children, seemed surprised and shocked by my choice.

"Are you sure, sir? Their appearance..."

"I do not care for their appearance, miss. They are children who deserve a home all the same," I stated.

"But sir, people have been saying that the twins are the spawns of the devil because of their left arms." the caretaker explained, handing an adoption form to me before showing me the twins' arms.

"Just because a child is born different does not mean they are the spawn of the devil. It's not common, but children such as them have been born with albinism. And there have been cases where a child was born with an arm such as that. People should not be judged for who they are, because they were born that way. They couldn't help the fact that they were born different from everyone else. Imperfections define a person and make them who they are," I said as I signed the adoption form and gave it to her.

The words I had said seemed to be a big impact on everyone present, even the woman who allowed me to take them home. I had bought them new clothes as they couldn't stay in their old ones forever. Two weeks after I had adopted them and informed my younger brother, Neah, he decided to pay me a visit with our older brother, Cross Marian. They wanted to meet the two children who I had adopted.

"Charity, Allen. I'd like you to meet my eldest brother, Cross Marian Walker, and my younger brother Neah Walker." I said with a bright smile.

Allen and Charity moved their hands in unison to hold their noses at the same time. "The ginger stinks of alcohol," they stated before running outside to the large garden that I also thoroughly enjoyed.

"Why, you-! Brats!" Cross scowled while Neah laughed. I had to nod in agreement, since he did indeed stink of _very_ expensive wine and other beverages.

"I'm sorry, brother. But it's the truth, you know. And they're still children. They've led a very hard life you know, so they're very blunt about these things." I smiled in an attempt to defuse the tension. As usual, it worked like a charm and Cross simply sat back down with a sigh. I smiled. _Things are going to get even more interesting with the twins around._

 **Allen's POV**

Giggling excitedly, I crouched down to observe the beautiful flowers. There were a lot of different flowers with a lot of different colors. But no matter how much I wanted to pick one, I never did. It would be too sad, because then the flower would die. I ran over to Charity, who decided her favorite hide out was the treehouse Mana had built a week ago. There were windows and furniture included. However the treehouse had been from he and his brothers' childhood, he only needed to fix up few things.

"Sis, do you like it here?" I asked.

"Of course I do, Al. Mana is nice and more of a father then I could have ever hoped to dream of. I love it here," she stated honestly and smiled brightly.

We were finally out of that situation, at least for a few years. Mana had been killed in a car accident and we inherited the money and his mansion. But since we were only twelve we needed a guardian. Cross decided to take that role, much to Charity and I's dismay.

"He's drinking again," I hissed, glaring at the man in the lounge. "That smashed smarmy git!" I mostly left him alone until about a month after I'd turn thirteen.

"Get out, ya damn prat! Take refuge at an inn or something, but not here you insufferable drunk!" I shouted, kicking the man who was three times my height out the front door. I slammed it shut and locked it angrily. It was almost time for Charity and I to start school and I didn't plan on going and leaving the house in that man's care!

 **Back to The Present**

"There. That's all I'm at liberty to tell you, as I don't know that Allen would like it if-" she was interrupted when she saw Allen at the staircase. He sighed and looked at her.

"It's fine, keep going sis. No use in stopping now right?" He smiled and Charity nodded briefly before continuing

 **Charity's POV**

Soon after my adorable cool big brother kicked our uncle out of the mansion, we started school. But things there weren't too different from the orphanage; everybody picked on us for our appearance, especially Allen. One day, however, was the absolute worst and most terrifying.

I was walking back to a class room with two teachers that I had asked to help find Allen. When I opened the classroom door, the first thing I ever saw was blood. The next was Allen and the knife he had in his hand. I immediately ran over with the teachers completely forgotten and cried when I realized he did try and take his own life.

He was thankfully still breathing and the knife hadn't hit anything vital, but he was bleeding. If he didn't get help, he would die. He also had several cuts and bruises from being recently beaten to the ground.

The teachers immediately called 911 without hesitation and they were able to come in time, thankfully before Allen had lost too much blood. The doctors took him into the Emergency Room immediately after his arrival. Some time later, Allen was in a room with stitches and bandages. The doctors explained to me he'd be able to leave in a few weeks, so I decided to contact Neah. "Charity? What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked over the phone. I explained what happened, letting him know we'd stay in London a few years before finally movie to America to start a new life.

He agreed with me that school was off limits until we arrived in America and that leaving the mansion and going outside of our property was a bad idea since it could be dangerous. Before leaving, I had made sure the mansion was secure and that everyone knew not to trespass.

"Finally, we can start a new life in America and not have to live in London anymore..."

* * *

 **I know what your thinking. It must seem too long, right? Well I don't care! I got into writing that I just didn't care how long the chapter was. First song in this chapter is the english lyrics to Doubt and Trust. The second song is the second opening theme of Magic Kaito, except I used the English lyrics. TTFN.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Hospitalization

When Charity finished reading, everyone looked at Allen who leaned against the wall. The first to speak was none other than Lenalee herself. "Al, you're okay now right?" Allen smiled his regular kind smile but it had a hint of sorrow. Nonetheless, the smile wasn't fake or forced.

"Of course, Lena. I get flashbacks and dreams, but I'm perfectly fine. After my attempted suicide, I never picked up another knife to use for cutting or suicide. For one, it hurt like hell and I immediately regretted it after I'd done it. Fear struck me in that moment while I prayed for Charity to save me like she always did. When I woke up in the hospital, my first concern was Char. She cried so much her eyes were bloodshot and she couldn't even see. Seeing her like that hurt as much as having plunged a knife into my gut. I learned she had to be sedated at least once or twice, from the shock she endured." Allen replied sadly as he sat next to the older twin.

"D-do you wear gloves because you don't want people to see your arm?" Lavi started nervously, afraid he may offend his friends.

"Yes, but-" he was quickly interrupted by the wannabe samurai next to Lenalee.

"Who the fuck cares what your arm looks like? If people got somethin' to say, let em say it! They're opinion don't mean shit!" Kanda growled. Everyone looked at him in surprise and the first one to sober up their expression was Lavi.

"Oh, Yuu~! So passionate~! Have you been reading poetry?" Lavi chirped cheerfully, a big face splitting grin on his face.

Kanda glared at him, directing his menacing aura towards the redhead. "I'd rather commit harakiri than read that sappy shit!" Lavi pouted at Kanda's words but still carried a playful expression. He knew by reading a Japanese dictionary what harakiri and seppuku were. Basically, they both meant something like suicide, only you use a blade of any sort but mainly a katana and cut your stomach open. He sweat dropped at the thought.

Many Japanese were willing to commit such an act a long time ago. Some are _still_ willing to do so. He shuddered at the thought. "So, Al, Char. I know this is like, majorly insensitive, and invading of your privacy, but... Is it all right if we see one of your arms?" the one-eyed teenager asked, putting all the emotion he could muster into his voice. Lenalee, Allen, and Charity stared in shock at the sudden question while Kanda just scowled and jabbed Lavi in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow!" The redhead whined, with yet another pout directed at the long haired teen.

"Could you _be_ anymore stupid, _baka usagi?!_ Wait, don't fucking answer that, dickweed. We all know the answer is yes," the Japanese teen hissed, growling low in his throat as he grabbed Lavi to knock him senseless.

"Hey, guys! Calm down." Allen smiled reluctantly, raising gloved hands in an attempt to defuse the situation as Kanda pulled back his fist to punch Lavi. Charity gripped Kanda by the wrist with amazing strength and grabbed Lavi by the hair. She smiled deviously. "Excuse me. Bloodshed in this house is forbidden unless _I_ am the one causing the person harm. Got that, boys?" She asked with a stern, sharp glare.

Kanda's eyes didn't widen unlike the other three, but he sweat dropped. _This chick is fucking insane..._ He thought but nodded reluctantly anyway. Lavi winced as his hair was released and Kanda rubbed his wrist absentmindedly with his other hand as he simply scowled at Charity. Something he does more often than not, he realizes, as the younger twin can go bat-shit crazy when someone least expects it. She's as scary as a pissed off Lenalee. Allen smiled calmly as he turned to look at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened in surprise.

"6:38?! Lenalee, you need to go before your insane brother tries to hunt me down and castrate me!" He whimpered, pulling his hood up as if it provided camouflage. Lenalee laughed a bit and nodded. They should all head home, it's been a long day and it doesn't even feel like its been that long since they arrived back at Allen and Charity's house and listened to their story. She stood up and stretched.

"See you twins at school, kay? Boys, let's go! You're my ride home Kanda so move your ass!" Lenalee announced as she skipped out the front door with a hum. Kanda growled and glared at Lavi.

"This is your fault, baka usagi!"

"My fault? What did I do?!" Lavi chastised as they walked out the front door.

"It's your fault because I drive a damn minivan and it's also your fault I have to drive Lenalee home! The last damn time I gave _you_ my car keys, my fucking car ended up in a fucking tree! And to this day I _still_ don't know how the hell you pulled that off!"

"Come on, Yuu~! It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Not that bad? Not that _bad?!_ It took two and a half fucking _days_ to get the car out of the tree in my _backyard!_ What the _fuck_ have you been _smoking,_ baka usagi?!" Kanda hopped into the minivan, not evening bothering to wait for Lavi as he started the engine. "Get in or you're walking home, fucktard!"

Lavi quickly got in the passenger seat with Lenalee in the back buckled in tight in case Kanda swerves off the road when he tries to hit the drummer. "Don't be such a girly-boy, Yuu~!" Lavi replied with a big goofy grin as Kanda stepped on the gas once he was out of the driveway, speeding off down the road.

"Eat shit and die, hoser! Don't call me by my first name, damn it!" the wannabe samurai retorted, his scowl deepening.

"You know you love me~!"

"Keep talking if you want your breakfast tastin' like fuckin' blood tomorrow!" He quickly arrived at Lenalee's house and the moment he stopped she waved bye and left the minivan. The long haired teen drove to Lavi's house which did take a few minutes longer, but the moment he slowed to a stop and the red rabbit opened the door, he _literally_ kicked the poor redhead out. Lavi grinned mischievously as he stood and looked at Kanda who had reached over and shut the passenger door himself.

"Bye, Yuu!" He called as Kanda drove off. His response was Kanda rolling down his window, lifting his arm slightly above himself outside the window only to flick Lavi the middle finger before speeding down the streets with one of the tires screeching a bit.

Lavi shook his head with a grin as he entered his house, only to be met with a foot to the face.

* * *

 **Monday, 10:00 A.M.**

"What in Sam hill happened to you?" Lenalee asked, staring at her band mate who currently looked like he'd just been walked on. Lavi only grinned, rubbing the back of his head as he sat in his desk reluctantly.

"I forgot the Old Panda wanted me back home at 5:00 yesterday, so... Yeah he's kinda pissed at me,"

Lenalee only sighed and shrugged at this information. This wasn't anything new, really. Lavi and his grandfather own the biggest library in Hampton, and their family has been running it for generations. "Lenalee. How's your idiotic brother these days?" Mr. Wenhamm asked as he walked over. The spiky dirty blond haired man, along with several other teachers were college friends of Komui.

"He's fine, Reever. But he's still building robots. I fear one day I may return home to find the entire house torn down," the girl replied honestly.

"Be careful, Lenalee. You know how he is after he's pulled an all nighter." Mr. Wenhamm, also known by his first name as Reever, said.

She smiled. "Yes, sir. Don't worry." Mr. Wenhamm nodded and walked away as Charity turned in her seat to look at her best friend.

"You called him Reever. Do you know him from before, Lena?" Charity asked, her head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity. Lenalee nodded, her smile widening.

"Yeah. Mr. Wenhamm, Mr. Gill, and Mr. Russell were all in college with my brother. So I sometimes call them by their first names since I've known them so long," she stated. Charity smiled and turned back to her textbook. When it was lunch time, Allen ordered yet another mountain of food to go with his lunch box. Kanda wrinkled his nose a bit in disgust as they ate outside.

"Something's wrong with you. Really." Kanda commented, earning a glare from the youngest member of their group.

"I could say the same about you. Your hair looks like silk." Allen hissed back when his mouth was empty, only to shove more food into his mouth. Kanda glared at him menacingly, his right eye twitching in annoyance.

"Damn it, Moyashi!" Kanda stood, slamming his fist into the tree he sat against with force.

"I'm not a beansprout, Bakanda!" Allen shouted as he stood up from his spot on the ground as well. Charity just calmly kept eating her meal with a small smile. Normally Allen would be too timid to even bother fighting back, but he's changed since moving to America. She sighed in content as she pushed her lunch away. "Aren't ya gonna do anything, Char?" Lenalee asked worriedly as she stared at Kanda and Allen who were currently glaring daggers at each other.

"It's fine. They're friends and besides... Boys always need a chance to blow off some steam. They got too much pent up energy to begin with. Let 'em fight and wear themselves out."

They all soon heard a girl singing and the twins seemed to recognize the voice.

 _"Lord Millennium,_

 _Is in search of you,_

 _Looking for the heart now,_

 _Have you heard the news?_

 _Maybe you stole it from him._

 _I'll see if it's true._

 _The Lord Millennium,_

 _Is in search of you,_ the little girl who is the singer takes Allen by the hands and starts dancing, with her leading as they are at arms length. Allen's eyes are wide as the girl continues to sing in a soft lullaby voice.

 _Looking for the heart now,_

 _Have you heard the news?_

 _I was not the one he sought_

 _Maybe it is you._

 _Who is it that has my heart?_

 _I will find you soon!_

 _Lalala lala lalalala,_

 _lalalala lalala lala la."_ When she stopped singing, Charity squealed and hugged her. "Road! It's so great to see you! How've you been?" The girl, Road, giggled and nodded.

"Been good, you?" She asked in a cheerful voice. She wore a blouse with a red ribbon and black skirt, along with striped purple socks. She had on a pair of black strap dress shoes with pale skin, dark purple eyes and dark blue hair. Lavi shook his head in confusion.

"Hey, Brits. Whose your friend?" He asked.

"She's our adopted cousin. We have a lot of adopted family members and Road is our absolute favorite. The song she was singing was a lullaby she wrote when she was six and has been singing it ever since." Charity explained happily.

The three band members however were a bit creeped out, as they didn't see the little girl until she grabbed Allen and pulled him away. Road twirled around on one leg a bit like a ballerina. "I wrote it after reading a story about a man who lived a millennia, and is still wandering the Earth looking for a heart," she stated, then paused before continuing, "The book was called _The Tale Of Lord Earl Millennium._ I enjoyed the book, but had come up with a song for it after reading it,"

Kanda scowled once again, crossing his arms. "Che!" He looked down at his lunch which consisted of soba noodles. He set his tray aside, seeming to have lost his appetite with all the commotion. When school was over, the teens went to Lenalee's garage.

"We're home, brother!" Lenalee called, setting her stuff in a corner. The phone in the hallway started to ring, so Lenalee went to answer it while the boys goofed off.

"Yes? Who is it?" she asked.

 _"I'm glad you answered and not Kanda,"_ a familiar voice replied. It was Marie Noise of all people.

"Marie! Hello. It's nice you called, but why did you?"

 _"Well, I was hoping you and your band would perform another show at my club in a week or two during the weekend. You see, anyone who does good enough will be scouted out for a chance to participate in the Battle Of the Bands since I've asked someone to come and view the shows for possible candidates but I mostly did it for you guys. You were great!"_ He answered, sounding a bit happy.

Lenalee's face lit up in happiness as she practically squealed into the phone excitedly. "Thank you so much! Call me when you know the exact date we're supposed to show up!" she said and hung up quickly. She ran back to the garage. Road was leaning over the back of the couch, staring down at Kanda who was scowling up at her but made no move to retaliate. She kicked her legs back and forth slowly with her head tilting from side to side in a rhythm kind of way.

Allen and Charity were greeting a teen who had not been there before, but seemed to know Road as she ran up and hugged him. "This is Tyki Mikk, he's my big brother. He's seventeen." Road explains.

"Road, how about you sing that song? Allen can play the music," Tyki said with a smile, patting Road on the head. The girl nodded and Allen got behind his synth and began to play a soft melody while Tyki stood straight, bringing his hands together in a rhythmic way slowly and soundlessly as Road began to sing.

 _"Lord Millennium,_

 _Is in search of you,_

 _Looking for the Heart now,_

 _Have you heard the news?_

 _Maybe you stole it from him,_

 _I'll see if its true._ Road began to sway a bit.

 _The Lord Millennium,_

 _Is in search of you,_

 _Looking for the Heart now,_

 _Have you heard the news?_

 _I was not the one he sought,_

 _Maybe it is you._

 _Who is it that has my heart?_

 _I will find you soon!_ Road sang then turned to Charity and Lenalee, grabbing their hands. _"Now sing along with me,"_ she sang gently in a melodic tone with a smile as the three began to sing and dance slowly together.

 _Lord Millennium,_

 _Is in search of you,_

 _Looking for the Heart now,_

 _Have you heard the news?_

 _Maybe you stole it from him,_

 _I'll see if it's true._

 _The Lord Millennium,_

 _Is in search of you,_

 _Looking for the Heart now,_

 _Have you heard the news?_

 _I was not the one he sought,_

 _Maybe it is you._

 _Who is it that has my heart?_

 _I will find you soon!_

 _Lalalalala lalalala, lalala,_

 _Lalala lalalala, lalalala lala la."_

When the girls stopped singing, Komui had walked in because of the unusual singing that sounded almost ghostly. "That was amazing. You two have wonderful voices." Road announced cheerfully, giggling. Lenalee couldn't hold back her smile. She was creeped out when she first heard the song, but now it sounded beautiful. And Road's voice is like a melody in itself.

"So do you, Road."

"Oh, really? Thank you so much, Lenalee!" Road giggled and danced around a bit like a ballerina. Tyki chuckled and looked at Allen and Charity.

"Road and I live in another neighborhood, but you're always welcome. You two are family, after all."

"Thanks, Tyk. That's so kind! I'm glad you guys moved here, it just isn't the same without you two," Charity admitted with a smile.

"I felt the same way back in London! After you guys left, I was so worried! I couldn't sleep at all, ya know! So, Neah suggested that we move here and so we did, just recently in fact. I'm so sorry, Char. But home isn't home without you and Al," Road said sadly. Admittedly, she looked cute like that. She is such a kindhearted girl and is _extremely_ protective over both her best friends and her family. Tyki isn't as affectionate as Road and is a bit more reserved, but he's still as protective as Road.

"It's okay." Allen smiled.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 6:00 A.M.**

The alarm beeped loudly, forcing Allen out of his sleep. He sat up slowly and glared at the clock. "Fuck you too," He shut it off and uncovered himself slowly and got dressed with several yawns in between after taking a shower. He brushed his teeth tiredly and stalked downstairs quietly. He tripped over some of the dog toys with a groan.

"Shit," he mumbled. _I hate waking up..._ He thought blearily, as he all but slammed into the wall. "Who put this wall here?!" he shouted tiredly as he followed the smell of food to the kitchen.

"You look like shit. What happened to you?" Charity asked, fully awake as she put food on the plates.

"Don't know. I slept like a rock and dreamt of nothing. I just wish I could have continued that sleep. It was the best I've had in so long..." he replies, finally waking up some.

"I suppose I understand, but it can't be helped."

"Eh," was Allen's only reply before he received his breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and scones with tea. The older twin perked up at the sight, immediately waking up as if the sight of his breakfast alone gave him energy. "Thanks, sis! Your cooking is the best! No one can compare!"

Charity giggled and sat down across from her brother with her breakfast which was admittedly smaller. The portions weren't nearly as large as Allen's, which she preferred. She didn't like bacon that much, so she cooked the bacon for Allen more than herself.

After the two finished eating, they started running to school but were stopped by a familiar minivan. "Get in," Kanda called in his regular irritated tone. The twins reluctantly obeyed and sat in the back with Lenalee. After arriving at school, the band jumped out instantly.

"You're lucky your punk ass didn't spill that damn drink in my ride, baka usagi!" Kanda barked, glaring at the redhead who held a milkshake in his hand. They had briefly stopped at McDonalds and ordered milkshakes or coffee shakes. Lavi almost spilled his but managed not to, which saved his life.

"Yeah, I feel the same way..." Lavi replied pitifully, looking like he got the crap scared out of him.

Lenalee stood in the pathway as they exited the school's parking lot. "Are you dumbasses done griping? I don't wanna be late because your hormones are out of whack. Now move!" She ordered with a fierce violet glare. The twins were already ahead of the three, wanting to avoid the conflict.

"Th-that's not right, Lenalee!" Lavi retorted as he chased after her.

"Excuse me for saying so, but you guys really need to stop fighting over every little thing." She huffed.

When they got to class, Mr. Link stopped them. "Allen, I need to speak to you alone please." His voice was serious and his expression was as well. Allen nodded and followed Link to his office. The man sat behind his desk with a sigh before looking at the British teen in front of him who sat in one of the chairs.

"Allen, have you been cutting recently? One of the bathroom sinks was stained excessively with fresh blood, obviously from a cutter. I know you and I know you used to cut before you attempted suicide. So was it you?"

His voice although serious, was very sincere and worried. Allen shifted in his seat uncomfortably before replying with a small nod. "I didn't cut deep enough to do any serious damage, sir. But yes, I did cut." Link sighed and briefly looked down as he rubbed his temples. He looked back at the white haired both, eyes full of sorrow.

"Allen, I thought we talked about this. That you wouldn't cut, and if you did, you'd receive help."

"I... I know, sir. But I can't help it! The pain doesn't even register when I'm doing it. All I feel is relief and afterwards, it hurts but not much. I clean and bandage it so it won't get infected."

"It doesn't change the fact you're cutting. That alone is unhealthy," he countered with a stern worried voice. Allen sighed in defeat and nodded. "If you ever feel like cutting, talk to someone. As long as its someone you know and trust."

Allen nodded again and stood up. He waved goodbye before leaving the room and heading to class. Rushing to his seat he sat down, thankful it was at least a minute before the bell rang so he could pull out his notebook and pencil from his bag. Mr. Gill arrived soon after and took attendance.

"Alright, class. Turn to page 269 in your textbook," he announced. Everyone except Kanda, who was asleep, groaned.

Class was relatively easy. Mr. Johnny Gill's subject for today was the French Revolution. It was easy for several of the students, which included the band, Charity, and a couple other random studious students.

Kanda didn't even need to be awake for the lecture and notes to get an A+ on his test. Lavi, having read an entire book based on the Revolution when he was a child, also received an A+. In fact, the students who found the test they received easy all had at least a 100% score.

Mr. Gill sweat dropped and stared at Lavi. "The others, with the exception of Kanda, I understand. They study on a regular basis. But you, Mr. Bookman, I don't understand. You're a straight A student and have yet to fail an assignment even once."

Lavi only shrugged and put a red lollipop in his mouth with a grin. "Johnny, calm down. It's only natural. I've been reading books since I was two, give me a break. I read all about the French Revolution when I was eight," he replied, his grin getting bigger as Mr. Gill threw a pencil at him.

"How your grandfather put up with you for all these years is beyond me."

"Simple. Let him kick you in the face and you'll know," Lavi grumbled irritably. He didn't like getting kicked, especially by an old man. _That Old Panda kicks so hard you'd think he was still in his youth!_ The redhead mused with a sigh.

When the bell rang, Allen decided to tell Charity about his little problem. They reached a secluded area before Allen started to talk. "Um, promise me you won't blow your top, sis. You know I don't like it when you get angry."

Charity narrowed her eyes a bit before sighing and nodding reluctantly. "Okay... um. Recently I've started to cut, and I've no idea why," he explained. He saw Charity's eyes widen but she contained herself, keeping true to her promise like she always did. Allen smiled inwardly at that before he started to feel nauseated. He shivered a little, feeling hot but at the same time cold all of a sudden.

"Al? You okay?" Charity asked, worry clear in her voice. Allen opened his mouth to respond but couldn't as he turned away from her and collapsed to his knees, throwing up. He coughed when he finished and his body shook uncontrollably as he started throwing up again. Some of what was thrown up contained blood. Charity screamed in horror, obviously scared as she never expected this. She knelt beside Allen in terror, one hand on his back and her face whiter than usual from the fear and dread she felt coursing through her body.

People who had heard the scream rushed outside, those among them being the rest of the band. Mr. Gill and Mr. Link were among them as well, and Link rushed over instantly when he saw Allen collapsed on the ground. He got down on his knees beside the white haired boy, who had stopped throwing up but was deathly pale. His breathing was extremely shallow as well.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" Link shouted at those behind him. One of the students immediately pulled out his cell and dialed 911. The other students watched in worry and anticipation, all of them worried for their fellow student. Link was struggling to keep Allen awake but when the ambulance arrived, he had lost consciousness. The paramedics rushed into the school and were led by Mr. Gill and Mr. Russell to the boy. They quickly placed the boy on the stretcher and started rushing him through the school halls to get to the ambulance outside.

"Allen!" Charity screamed as she rushed after them. She got in the ambulance with them and held her brothers hand tightly as if he was her life line. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee took no time in rushing to Kanda's minivan and jumping in. They wheeled out of the parking lot and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

When they arrived, Allen was brought to the Emergency Room while Charity and the others waited anxiously. "Charity, what happened? I know you're scared, but people don't just collapse like that," Lenalee asked worriedly. Charity sighed shakily as she bit her lip.

"Remember how the journals said Allen gets sick easily? Recently, I just found out he's been cutting. He told me before... _this_ happened. He couldn't help it. He has moments where he just breaks down and cuts himself but he hasn't done that since he attempted suicide. I don't know if he's ill because he cleaned the wounds inefficiently or what..." Charity, who had tears running down her face the entire time, informed with an unwavering voice. If the situation was different, that would have been an admirable trait.

An hour or two later, a doctor walked out. He walked up to the four who stood up instantly when they saw him. He held up a hand as a way of telling them to calm down. "It would seem your friend has been sick for quite a while. He must've been dealing with a fever for the past couple of days, and cutting his arms only worsened the situation. The wounds have been treated as they were infected when he arrived. He appears to have cleaned them out with water rather than peroxide or antiseptic," the doctor explains.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lavi asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. Somehow the infection seems to be affecting his lungs in some way so he can't breathe too good right now. If he pulls through the night, then all he needs is a week or two in order to recover. You may visit him if you want,"

When the doctor left and everyone went to Allen's room, Charity sat back down, feeling her legs give out on her at the sight of her brother. She couldn't relax yet. Tears brimmed in her eyes and blurred her vision. Allen was attached to a heart monitor along with a breathing machine, with new bandages coming down from his forearm and stopping just at the wrist. He had an IV in his arm as well with a bag containing a clear substance.

 _I'm such an idiot! I'm his sister and yet I couldn't even notice he was sick! Or that he was cutting again to relieve stress! Damn it!_ She furiously mentally yelled at herself, wanting to punch a hole in the nearby wall.

"Charity, calm down... It's not your fault he's like this." Lenalee soothed, rubbing the white haired girl's back. Charity let out a long, painful sob that she had been holding in. She shook her head as she hugged Lenalee tightly.

"It is my fault! If only... if only I had protected him better back in London he wouldn't have had to grow up with so much pain! He wouldn't have attempted to kill himself and he wouldn't cut if I had been a better little sister!" she sobbed, unable to sob silently to herself any longer. For too long, whenever she cried she would never make a sound. Now she was sobbing loudly.

"That's not true, Charity. Allen loves you, he talks nothing but good things about you. Things happen, and what happened when you two were children just... _happened._ It's like the journal said; Humans are stupid, no matter how intelligent. They do things without thinking about how it will affect someone else. Allen's in the hospital because those people _chose_ to torment him, and their torment only made both your lives miserable. But now you have us and everyone else at school."

She continued to rub Charity's back as she sobbed, occasionally looking towards Allen who hadn't even stirred despite Charity's cries. She had a feeling, however, that Allen was unconsciously aware of Charity.

* * *

 _I hear crying. Is that... Charity?_ Allen looked around anxiously for his sister but found only darkness. There was not one bit of light and yet he could see himself without any trouble at all, as if he was glowing and he didn't know it. He also heard beeping; the noise was excessively annoying, but at the same time familiar. It reminded him of when he woke up in the hospital a day after his attempted suicide.

"Am I in the hospital?" He asked no one in particular. He took silence, with the exception of cries and beeping, as his answer.

He didn't like hospital's. They felt... stuffy. Something about them seems so suffocating and he didn't like it. He'd smell medicines of all sorts. The beds weren't all that comfortable either; then there's the voices over the intercoms, either asking for someone or talking about a patient or emergency.

He sighed as he began looking around again. Nothing. Just complete darkness. He laid down on his side, suddenly feeling extremely tired as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again not a moment later, he squinted as the brightness of a hospital room blinded him briefly. He blinked several times as he waited for his eyes to adjust and saw Charity, with Lenalee comforting her. Lavi and Kanda were not in the room currently, as they had probably left to get something to eat. Allen coughed and groaned a bit, making the two girls across the room turn their attention to him.

"Allen! You're awake." Lenalee announced happily and rushed over with Charity. He managed a small nod, that alone seeming to sap away a large amount of energy. The hospital room door opened and in stepped Kanda and Lavi. They closed it once more and blinked when they saw the two girls beside Allen. Lavi's arms were carrying food so he couldn't rush over and Kanda only walked over calmly with his hands in his pockets and a signature scowl on his face.

"He's awake, you guys!"

"Yeah, I see that, Lenalady. But currently I need help placing the food somewhere unless you intend to eat it off the floor," Lavi retorted tiredly, his remark not having much bite. Lenalee only sighed and helped him, placing the food on a nearby table. Allen was hungry, but he was too exhausted to even _try_ eating.

"Wh-why am... I so t-tired?" he asked shakily. Charity held his hand.

"Because you're still feverish and sick. The wounds on your arms had been infected and took a toll on your body," Allen's eyes widened a little in surprise before he coughed hard, wincing. His eyes drooped shut involuntarily as he began dozing off again. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, that much was obvious. He didn't have to do much to exhaust himself further. One movement seemed to take a lot of strength.

Charity brushed the white bangs of his shoulder length hair out of his face with her fingers gracefully. He pulled through the night, luckily, but not only that they had begged for the doctors to allow them to stay until the hospital finally relented. They couldn't refuse when Charity started crying again. It was starting to seem like that the girl had a strong effect on those around her and her big brother was the same. Kanda and Lavi both had to head home however, because they were both busy. Lavi had the library and Kanda had a part time job.

The doctor entered slowly. Somehow the doctor assigned to Allen was in fact Kanda's father, Froi Tiedoll. "How is the boy this morning?" he asked as he walked over.

"He was awake for a few minutes before falling asleep again," Charity replied.

"Ah, that's good. If he's sleeping easily with no distress, his recovery is going progressively well. Don't worry, he'll be fine. However..." He paused, seeming to think with a worried expression. The teens looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong? Does it have to do with Allen?" Lavi asked. Tiedoll rubbed the back of his head nervously before turning to the door and opening it.

"You have a visitor." He replies as Timcanpy scampers inside, a little bigger than he was when Allen found him. He barked quietly, his tongue lolled out and hanging out of the side of his mouth to reveal the sharpest teeth anyone has _ever_ seen on a dog. He jumped onto the bed, carefully finding a comfy spot by Allen's feet as he curled up.

"When I saw him he had somehow snuck into the hospital and was wandering around the halls. Lavi informed me before about how Allen adopted a pup that looked exactly like this one and named it Timcanpy," Tiedoll explains. Charity smiles and nods happily.

"Thank you! So much!" Charity hugs Tiedoll tightly, briefly surprising the older man. He smiles and hugs her back before going over to Allen and placing a hand on his forehead. He then unbuttons the hospital top, which in fact is a pair of light blue pajamas. He placed a stethoscope over Allen's heart and lungs and listens to them for a minute before pulling back and buttoning the top.

"His lungs are working better now. His heart is starting to return to a normal pace as well but he needs more time since its only been a day. If he overexerts himself before he's fully recovered, his condition will worsen." Tiedoll stated as he placed the blankets up a bit higher. The teens nodded and reluctantly all took a seat.

Daisya had called Kanda an hour ago, which kind of surprised the long haired Japanese teen. Daisya was just too upbeat and insensitive. As long as he wasn't bored, he got a kick out of doing whatever since he hated boredom with a _passion_. He was more of an adventurous free spirit and he _loved_ soccer. But now, Daisya was coming over to the hospital with full sincerity.

He had heard from Tiedoll that one of Kanda's ' _friends_ ' had just been placed in the hospital in serious condition.

Daisya knew Kanda wasn't one to make friends lightly, so he felt bad. _Really_ bad. He had been constantly teasing Kanda yesterday because his normal behavior was different when he returned home that evening. He noticed that Kanda was always looking anxiously at his phone as if expecting something important. It wasn't until the next day that Daisya had found out that a band member and friend of Kanda and the others was currently in the hospital.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Lavi opened it. He was surprised to see Daisya Barry with a big grin on his face as he waved hello. "Hello, Red. Whats up? You doing good?"

"Um, yeah. You?"

"I'm splendid. More so then your friend over there, that's for sure!" Daisya commented with a happy, optimistic grin. He then saw Charity and his eyes widened. She may have been short but she was cute.

"Anyways, I felt bad this morning after I learned a friend of yours had been hospitalized so I came over." Daisya explains with a sincere apologetic tone. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee never expected such a thing from the hyperactive soccer player, who was usually teasing, playful, and energetic.

"Thank you. But have we met?" Charity asked.

"Oh, uh, no. Names Daisya Barry. I'm Kanda's brother," he replied and shook her hand when she held hers out.

Allen had woken up from the commotion, having regained some of his strength. Kanda groaned, "Look what you did! You woke up the damn bratty Moyashi!" Allen scowled and glared at Kanda fiercely.

"My name is Allen. Say my name! Say it! Allen! Do I have to spell it out for you?!" Allen coughed for a moment before turning over on his side tiredly and hugging one of the pillows like a child would. "I'm tired..." he said before falling asleep again.

"That punk woke up just to pick a fight with me?!"

Daisya stared at the scene before him incredulously before he burst out laughing, unable to contain himself. _This is awesome! I'm gonna get along well with this kid, he's hilarious!_ He grinned as he sat down, twirling a small bell in his hands. Lavi shrugged and handed everyone some food. He had gotten some for Allen as well, but the younger teen blatantly refused. So he gave a little of what Allen had to Daisya, who looked like he hadn't eaten all day.

The other teen gratefully accepted it. After everyone, except Allen who was still sleeping, had eaten, Lavi explained the reason why Allen was in the hospital and how serious his condition had been when he arrived. He also explained how he's improved since arriving here yesterday, while Charity explained their past and what happened. She felt she could trust Daisya.

"Wow... I actually feel sorry for you two, but not in a bad way. Some don't like other peoples pity, but this isn't pity. At least in my opinion its not. No kid should have to live a childhood like that," Daisya said.

Charity nodded and looked back at Allen, who was still sleeping. He looked _adorable._ His head lay on one pillow while his arms were tightly wrapped around another in a sort of hug. The blankets were brought up to his neck and his legs were curled behind him. He looked scrunched up with the position he was in. But as she stared at him she started to see how Allen's hair was getting longer. She didn't notice before, but now that she's had a chance to look, his hair was a little bit passed his shoulders now.

She smiled to herself. "Should we leave? Now that I know Allen's gonna be okay, we might need to head home. Timcanpy needs to go as well since he isn't supposed to be here in the first place." Charity announced with a stretch as she stood and grabbed Timcanpy in her arms. The pup whimpered and struggled to get out of her arms, obviously not wanting to leave Allen.

"He'll be okay Tim, but he needs rest and you can't stay here," the pup whined loudly as he looked up at her and back at Allen before everyone walked out. Daisya yawned and looked at his watch.

"I'm heading home to catch up on my sleep. My boss has been working me to the bone and I can honestly say I'm dead tired. Lates!" Daisya called, waving his hand up in the air as he rushed over to his car. Kanda's eye twitched as he watched his crazy brother speed away as if a horde of zombies was after him. He turned towards his minivan, hearing Daisya's tires screech in the distance as everyone got in.

Lavi sat in the back with Charity while Lenalee was in the front passenger seat. "That Daisya, he's a crazy bastard,"

"Did you only _just_ realize that, idiot rabbit?"

"No, I've known since the day I met him," Lavi joyfully replied. This only seemed to piss Kanda off more, as the two of them began to argue, more so Kanda than Lavi.

"Come on, Yuu! Don't be such a sourpuss!"

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's your name, Yuu!"

"If you keep running that mouth, I'll pull over and beat the living hell out of ya and shove your bleedin' ass in the back until we get back to your house where I'll dump you on the side of the road and drive away, damn it!"

Everything went quiet after Kanda's outburst. _What a day..._

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I'd like to thank you for your favs, follows, and reviews. Please Read & Review. I also apologize for the delayed update of Silence Creates Melody, but life is busier now. I'm raising orphaned kittens, doing yard work, feeding/watering horses, cats, dogs, and chickens. On top of it, I'm writing chapters for all three stories and watching anime because if I don't I may go insane upon lack of anime. How do I ever find the time to do all that? Truth be told, not even I know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Faithful Servant Of Evil

Allen woke up the next day to see the room currently empty. He had guessed his friends and Charity went home for the day yesterday and he was somewhat glad. He didn't want their health to decline from lack of sleep and worry. A nurse came in to change the IV. She had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse me, miss...?"

"Just call me Eliade. What can I do for you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her current objective of changing the IV.

"I was wondering. Could you please give me a notebook of sorts? I like to write lyrics and have a good idea right now."

She smiled at that and nodded when she finished placing the IV. "Of course. I can get one from the gift shop, just a moment," she said and ran off. She returned ten minutes later with a notebook in hand and gave it to Allen. She also handed him a pencil.

"Thank you." he smiled and opened the notebook happily. He began to write as he sat up in his hospital bed, with the head pulled up so he could lean back against the pillows and relax. Two hours later, Charity and the band, along with Road and Tyki came to visit.

"The nurse bought that for you? Wow, you're really popular with people, aren't ya Brit?"

"What do you mean, Lavi?" Allen asked in confusion. His eyes widened when Lavi lifted up a large bag in his hands, the entire thing filled with letters from every student and teacher from the school.

" _This_ is what I mean, Al," the redhead replied with an exasperated expression. Lenalee, Road, and Charity giggled while Kanda's scowl deepened.

"All the students and teachers decided to toss aside the schools assignments for today and write Get-Well letters!" Lenalee informed happily, a bright smile on her face.

Allen's eyes were unbelievably wide. He didn't know people could _care_ this much. And no ones ever done something like this for him before. He looked at his friends then grabbed a letter from the bag and opened it. He started reading.

 _"Dear Allen Walker,_

 _I honestly don't know what to say. I'll speak for everyone in the school when I say what happened the other day was terrifying. We may not act like we care too much most of the time, but after seeing what happened the other day I think the entire school's had a big change. Even the bullies that usually pick on others for fun haven't even bothered doing so now. It's actually quite surprising how you and your sister alone could change the school so much. I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I wanna say that you are indeed an amazing person. You changed how so many people are towards others by not doing a single thing except be yourself._

 _Get well again and play soccer with me and my friends, man! I hope to see you at school again soon, although you probably haven't seen me and don't know me 'cause I'm not in your class or anything. You probably don't even remember I was at your hospital room, dude! You were, like, so out of it that you tried picking a fight with my brother Kanda! Ha! It was hilarious so I'm sure you and I will be great friends! Lates, my friend, get well!_

 _Sincerely, Daisya Barry."_

Everyone in the room listened intently to the letter and were a bit surprised when they realized near the end that it was actually Daisya's letter. Allen laughed, setting the letter down in his lap as he held his abdomen. "Yeah, I think your brother sounds cool, Kanda. Even in a letter, he sounds energetic!" Allen commented with a smile that made the long haired boy glare at him intensely.

After reading some more of the letters, Allen had fallen asleep. Charity collected the already opened and read letters and placed them in a separate bag to take home. Lavi stretched his entire body out with a groan and a yawn, much like a cat as he sat in a nearby chair. Lenalee picked up the notebook on the side table and opened it. She smiled as she saw lyrics of a different song on three or four different pages.

She closed it and set it back down, looking at Kanda who was dozing. Lavi was braiding his hair with a big grin until Kanda abruptly opened his eyes and glared at him. "You asleep? That Allen fell asleep too," Lavi piped up, smiling.

"Get off me! Of course he fell asleep! He didn't want to listen to your ass, zeek!" Kanda retorted as he punched Lavi in the stomach and removed the braids as well as his high ponytail. Lavi coughed, holding his abdomen but was smiling nervously as he sweat dropped. He was slightly pissed, although he kept his cool. _Can't fight in the hospital, 'specially when poor Allen's right there, but I'll be sure to kick his ass when we leave!_ Lavi hissed, musing on what to do once they leave.

Daisya burst through the door at that moment, forcing Allen to jump awake at the sudden entrance. "Ah'm awake! Wha' happen?" Allen asked, his words slurred from sleep. This somehow made his British accent thicken even more. Daisya stared for a moment before grinning and turning a chair, sitting in it backwards.

"Hey, hey, hey, Brit ol' Boy! It's me, Daisya! Ya read my letter, right?" he smirked cheerfully as he looked at Allen who nodded his head. The white haired boy turned to his sister, rubbing his left eye with his right closed sleepily like a child as he spoke.

"Sis... Ah'm hungry..." he mumbled cutely, putting his hand down and half opening his left eye as he stared at Charity. She and Road giggled and hugged him tightly.

"He's so cute!" They exclaimed excitedly. Allen blinked a couple times with a confused expression. All he wanted was food, so why were they screaming like they just found the cutest thing in the world?

"Food," he said. They just kept squealing while staring at him. He was starting to get irritated.

"Food!" he repeated and they stopped when they realized what he said. He sighed in defeat. _I can't win,_ He thought pitifully with a pout as Lavi suddenly handed him some food. He smiled and immediately started to eat, the food being gone in less than three minutes. Kanda scowled, glaring at the white haired boy then his scowl deepened when he looked at Daisya.

 _Why can't that bastard stay home for once?_ Kanda thought irritably with an inaudible sigh. He was brought out of his thoughts by abrupt coughing, and everyone looked at Allen who had his arm over his mouth as his body was racked by terrible coughs.

When he finished, he was breathing heavily and he had paled considerably once again. He laid back and closed his eyes as he grimaced. It hurt to breathe. Even movement felt like he had a thousand needles digging into his skin. "Allen? Are you all right?" he heard Lenalee's worried voice and forced his eyes open. His vision was blurry at first but soon cleared up.

The pain in his lungs caused each breath to hurt and he started to wheeze, struggling to get the right amount of air. _What's wrong with me? I was fine a moment ago!_ he thought frantically. He could feel his heart speed up and by the sound of the machine that monitored his heart, it wasn't a very good pace.

"Allen!" Charity cried as doctors rushed in. Tiedoll held her back and placed all of them in the waiting room. He bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait here for now... Until we discover what's wrong, no one can see him. You'd be in the way of the operation," he said, his tone serious but also kind and sorrowful. Charity burst into tears and grabbed the man's wrist before he could walk away.

"Please save him! Save my brother!" she begged, tears streaming down her face. Tiedoll smiles at her and nods before he enters the Emergency Room to help with his patient.

Two hours later, Tiedoll comes out and stands in front of each of them. "It seems your brother has a rare case of tuberculosis that affects the lungs. Charity, your immune system is much stronger than Allen's, and so you did not catch the virus, however you will receive a vaccination just in case.

The rest of you, Daisya, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. You four received the vaccinations as children and had a new one just last year, so the virus cannot affect you. Furthermore, it would seem that Allen has had a very weak immune system since birth, which explains why he is so easily ill. Also, he contracted the virus from the blade he used to cut himself. We realized this after some testing on the wounds, since it is spread by bacteria. If the disease isn't treated properly, he could die."

Everyone stared at him in shock as he explained everything, even Kanda. Charity looked devastated, as the thought of her only real family dying terrified her to the very core of her being. She shook her head slowly with wide eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks fast as she backed up. _I don't have the money to get Allen treatment! Even if I worked to save as much as I can, Allen won't last long!_

"I don't have the money to get him hospital treatment though!" she replied. Tiedoll looked at her with sorrowful eyes and she fell to her knees, wailing heart breaking sobs as she held her hands to against her ears. Lavi looked from Charity to Tiedoll desperately.

"Can't you do anything, Tiedoll?! He's our friend!" Lavi begged. Tiedoll simply shook his head before replying.

"The hospital says unless you pay for the treatment and the medicine, he can't be treated. I can't convince the higher ups of the hospital to do anything."

Lavi glared at the floor with his fists clenched and shoulders shaking. His red hair fell into his eyes as it was not held up by a headband and he sat down in frustration. He felt utterly useless. He and Bookman had money, but not enough. Even if everyone pitched in, it wouldn't be enough. Everyone froze when they suddenly heard a voice.

"Charity? What's wrong?" a man asked. He had dark brown hair, and a youthful face, but it was obvious he was older. The younger twin looked up with tears in her eyes and immediately ran over towards the strange man, hugging him tight.

"Uncle Neah!" she sobbed hard and Neah stared at her in shock for a moment before glaring at Tiedoll. "Where's my nephew?" he asked, anger clear in his eyes. Tiedoll explained the situation and Neah didn't hesitate to pull out his wallet.

"I'll pay for everything. The bills, the treatment. Everything. As long as you save my nephew I don't care _how_ much I have to pay you." He stated with determination. Tiedoll nodded and informed the higher ups of the man's proposal. Enthralled and shocked by the man's resolve to pay anything to save his nephew, they didn't dare give him the wrong amount of which he had to pay them. And he paid without hesitation.

* * *

Once allowed to enter Allen's room, Neah Walker went to Allen's bedside and sat beside him. His nephew had to have a machine help him breathe since he couldn't on his own and the boy's heart rate was weak. The others entered shortly after. None of them could catch the virus thanks to vaccinations, but the virus wasn't even their main concern.

Allen was just barely clinging to life. It was surprising really how weak one person's immune system could actually be against illnesses such as this. The older twin opened his eyes weakly and looked at Charity, who held his hand tightly. He managed a light squeeze around hers making the girl look up to reveal her tear-stained face and red rimmed eyes.

He noticed Neah next to her and managed a weak smile towards the man. He missed Neah a lot, he reminded him a lot of Mana with how caring and kind he could be. But Neah was also _very_ protective. Allen coughed a little, his eyelids drooping as he struggled to stay awake. He didn't want to go back to sleep, not yet.

But the fatigue he felt won, and he slipped into a deep sleep.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lenalee asked worriedly. Her friend was in pretty bad shape. His skin was deathly pale and without the machine to help him breathe he would have died by now. His body and mind were too weak to function properly at the moment, and even with the machine to help, his breath is still very shallow.

"I hope so... I can't lose him. We've been inseparable since birth! If he dies... it'll be like losing my other half. A half of myself that can _never_ be replaced by _anyone._ I mean, yeah, we're twins. But it's more than that. We have a connection that's like two halves of one being. Think about it. If you lose someone that close to you, it feels as if half of your very being itself just died along with them," Charity sniffed, wiping away some unnoticed tears. Lenalee stared at her with wide eyes.

She had to wonder what that felt like. To be that close to someone. Sure, she loved her brother and was close to him. But she never thought of him as her other half, another part of her being. She only sees him as her beloved brother.

"So, who're you?" Lavi asked, looking at Neah.

"I'm Neah Walker. Nice to meet you. I assume you are all Allen's friends, then?" he retaliated with another question, his protectiveness getting the best of him. Everyone except Kanda nodded. "Che!" was the samurai wannabe's reply.

"Sorry, Yuu's a bit shy." the redhead smiled. Kanda had to force himself to _not_ kill the baka usagi in the hospital. He was worried about the British teen - not that he'd ever admit it - and knew that the boy needed his rest. So instead he glared menacingly at the rabbit, sending a silent message towards him. Lavi sweat dropped, a deep fearful frown on his face as he contemplated his fate after they left the hospital.

* * *

They arrived at Charity's house and walked in. The band and Charity, along with Daisya and Neah were greeted by Timcanpy. The pups ears and tail dropped when he didn't see Allen and he whimpered.

"Sorry, guys. He really loves Allen since he was the one who didn't hesitate to pick him up off the streets. Ever since Allen was admitted into the hospital, Tim has really missed him. He rarely leaves Allen's room unless I'm home so he tends to eat and drink up there as well." Charity explained sadly. Everyone took a seat.

"Why doesn't he leave Allen's room?" Daisya asked.

"You idiot, he doesn't leave because Allen's scent is all over the room. An animal who loves their owner this much will usually stay in places where their owners' belongings are since they would carry that person's particular scent," Lavi said.

Timcanpy barked and sniffed Daisya's hand then Neah's. He wagged his tail when he sniffed Neah and let his tongue loll to the side. Neah laughed and petted the dog. "He also seems to know whose family. Such a smart dog. I've always loved animals and so have the twins, but Allen seems to have a natural affinity for them," he states, scratching the dog behind the furry golden ears.

Unlike normal german shepherds, Timcanpy was a dark golden color. His fur was slightly longer and softer than normal as well, with long pointed ears. But even though his teeth were dangerously sharp, he had the sweetest face a dog could ever have. "He looks like a cross between a german shepherd and a dark golden retriever," Lenalee commented.

The others nodded in agreement. The doorbell rang and Neah answered it. "You actually came? And for once you smell... Sanitary!" Neah exclaimed.

"Of course I do! I haven't had a drink since the day Allen was put in the hospital! When he was admitted, do you know who, of all people, called and informed me about Allen? That old art obsessed bastard, Tiedoll! If he loves art so much, why'd he become a damn doctor?" A gruff voice replied as they walked back to the others. Charity looked surprised at first but hugged her uncle anyway. Allen and Charity loved Uncle Cross, he was just a bit intolerable at times.

"Everyone, this is my other uncle. Cross Marian Walker," she announced with a smile. Her uncle didn't smell of alcohol or cigarettes, which was a bit of a surprise. Whenever he stopped drinking or smoking, it was because he was extremely worried about someone. Usually, that someone turned out to be Allen. After Mana died, Allen was stricken with fever for two weeks.

The doctors said he wouldn't live but miraculously he did. Whenever Allen fell ill, Cross wouldn't drink or smoke even once. He didn't even leave the boy's side, in terrible fear the doctors diagnosis of Allen dying coming true.

Neah took Cross into another room to explain Allen's condition carefully, since he had not heard all the details. Charity sat back down shakily and sighed. "Uncle Neah and Uncle Cross are extremely worried. It's obvious since Uncle Cross smells completely different than usual - no alcohol or cigarette smell at all. Uncle Neah's behavior is different as well; normally he's kind to everyone. But he held hostility towards Tiedoll, and when he saw you guys, I'm positive that he had various suspicions,"

The group sighed. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Lenalee hugged Allen's notebook close to her chest, tears starting to stream down her face. "I feel so helpless. Allen's my friend, but I'm not able to do anything for him." She hated it when her friends were hurt or terribly ill. To Lenalee, her friends were a part of her family. Charity smiled sadly at the other girl, the younger twins eyes bloodshot and rimmed red from crying and lack of sleep.

"Lena... You're doing more than you know. As you know, Allen's never had any friends like you guys before. Just being here is helping him. Just letting him know you care is enough." She soothed, although tears were running down her face again. Lavi looked down, carrying the same feelings as Lenalee. And although he didn't show it, because his best talent was hiding his emotions, Kanda's face relaxed as he was feeling helpless as well. And he _hated_ that feeling. It felt awful.

Daisya had left a little while ago after Cross arrived.

"Damn it, Neah! What the fucks with this place? You had it built!" Cross yelled as he walked around the house, finding all sorts of hidden contraptions. "Ah, hell. It's better than that place I stayed at in Seattle. I am never going there again. Might as well place signs all over the city that say, ' _Home Of Grunge_ ,'" he sweeps his hand in the air separately to emphasize the three last words.

Charity giggled then took the notebook from Lenalee for a moment. She turned to a page and began to read the lyrics. Halfway through, tears started streaming down her face but she made sure they didn't get on the paper. Lenalee held her hand, her eyes full of concern until Charity showed her the song. It was both heart warming and sad, about two twins who were separated in childhood. The song ended in tragedy, as the girl would be killed but her brother who looked exactly like her took the girls place and was executed in his sister's place.

Lenalee placed a hand over her mouth as she felt tears brim her eyes. She blinked forcefully, gaining that determined look she always did and read a note that was in the corner of the page. "'This is how much I am willing to sacrifice for my dear twin. The title shall be, 'Servant Of Evil'."

This grabbed everyone's attention, even the two bickering men's. Charity took the notebook and began to sing.

 _"O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone_  
 _We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone_  
 _O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call_  
 _I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all_

 _Fourteen years ago we were both born into this hell_  
 _Praised and blessed by the people and the church's bell_  
 _Being in our family we must play by the rules_  
 _Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool_

 _They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want_  
 _They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt_  
 _Never fear, never cry, I will always be near_  
 _Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears_

 _O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone_  
 _We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone_  
 _O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call_  
 _I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all_

 _While running errands in a peaceful town nearby_  
 _I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes_  
 _Smiling with her face so fair, singing with her voice so bright_  
 _I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight_

 _But this love will remain locked deep inside_  
 _For the Queen gave orders, "The girl must die"_  
 _I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease_  
 _So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?_

 _O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone_  
 _We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown_  
 _"O my Queen, your dessert for today is brioche"_  
 _And you smiled, and you smiled, innocent without a flaw_

 _People of the country were possessed with fear and rage_  
 _Threatening to kill the Queen, to move on to a new age_  
 _If this is what they call a retribution for her sins_  
 _God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin_

 _"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run_  
 _Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone_  
 _Don't you worry we look the same in every way_  
 _No one would ever notice that you got away"_

 _O now I am the Queen, and you the escapee_  
 _We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas_  
 _They say you are a lady of vice and disdain_  
 _Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins_

 _Once upon a time in a country far away_  
 _Where a lot of crimes were committed every day_  
 _My lovely little sister who was fourteen years of age_  
 _Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage_

 _They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want (Finally, long awaited, the time had come)_  
 _They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt (The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum)_  
 _Never fear, never cry, I will always be near (The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy)_  
 _Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears (Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees)_

 _O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone_  
 _We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone_

 _Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again_  
 _Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends."_

The entire thing touched Charity's heart. Even the note that was placed on the side. She giggled and hugged the notebook with care. He had planned to write this song two years ago, but when he couldn't finish it, he stopped. Her favorite dessert was brioche, a French pastry that is rich and tender.

The emerald green eyed girl had been a crush of his, but the moment the girl gave him a look of disgust, Charity beat the crap out of her and Allen let her but cried his eyes out soon after. At first when known as children with white hair and silver eyes, people praised and blessed the twins as they viewed them as human born angels from a different town.

But when their arms were revealed, they were forced into in an orphanage then a home with Mana, where they had to follow the rules. Even though Allen and Charity's left arms were the same, Allen took the brunt of the attacks in order to protect Charity. Sometimes he would even change clothes with her and force her into hiding. She protected him, yes, but very differently, as he was the one to take the beatings most while she hid and cried. None of this was even mentioned in the notebook diaries.

"I can't wait till Allen gets better! He'll be able to sing the song, then! My lines are right here, near the ending." She smiled wide as she pointed to the four lines. She was so happy he finished the song. It had a tragic ending, but it was about them. That was enough for her.

 _Thank you, Allen._

* * *

 **The song is obvious xD it's Servant Of Evil by Len Kagamine. The lines emphasized by ( ) are sung by Rin Kagamine, or in this story's case, Charity.**


	5. Chapter 5: Treatment and Loyalty

_Hospital's are weird..._ Allen concluded as he walked through the halls of the overly white building on his way to the cafeteria. Visitors didn't notice it, but anyone who spent a long time in the hospital would tell you. The air inside the hospital had a strange taste and smell. It smelled of illness, hand sanitizer, and clay. Not a very good combination of things in Allen's opinion, but after spending at least a week and a half in the hospital it was almost as if his senses had heightened completely.

The taste of food and water was definitely more defined, that's for sure. The hospital was too white, especially the beds. The only color would be the few chairs and furniture in the waiting room or hall, or the hospital pajamas the patients were required to wear. The pajamas were a light baby blue color and the top buttoned up easily with long sleeves. Honestly, it felt like a jail at times; he didn't feel safe but he didn't feel as though he was in danger either. He had to wear a medical mask at all times and have the same disgusting hand sanitizer with him in his pajama pocket.

He would go to the cafeteria to eat instead of staying in the stuffy white hospital room. Even if it was cafeteria food, the cooks there used fresh ingredients and always had a wide variety of food. The food style ranged from Japanese to English. And he had become great friends with a young teenage cook there whose name was Narain.

"So, why are you in the hospital, Allen?" Narain asked with a gentle and genuine smile. He knew about Allen's arm but didn't mind it at all.

"Oh. At first, it was diagnosed as a fever that had worsened due to cutting. When I was younger, I was a cutter until one day I had attempted suicide when I was thirteen. It was luckily a failed attempt but it was not without reason. As you know, I've had a traumatizing past with my twin sister. We both were born with deformed arms and appearances, so because of this we were mistreated. But after my attempted suicide, I never cut again." Allen stated before continuing his story.

"Until some time ago at least, when my stress and worry accumulated so much I couldn't bear it so I cut. The knife I had used caused a weak fever I had to worsen and the wounds had gotten infected. After a couple days in the hospital, it was learned that the knife had a virus of tuberculosis on it. A rare type that infects the lungs. Don't worry, you won't catch it as long as I do what my doctor instructed me to and you have a vaccination."

Narain frowned and looked at Allen worriedly. He felt bad for prying, he never meant to bring up such subjects. But it didn't seem to bother the British teen which was more than a relief for the blond.

"So Allen, what's your sister like?"

"Hmm... Scary would be one way to put it. We look almost the same, but she is slightly more feminine."

"Wow. So if you were a girl, you guys would be identical!"

"Probably," Allen replies with a small smile.

He and Narain were in his hospital room now, where the nurse gave Allen his medicine. He had to take a lot of pills for six to nine months and stay in the hospital, where he also completed any and all school work Charity and the others brought him. After taking the medicine, he sighed and got in bed, with the head raised into a sitting position slightly leaned back.

"You're actually lucky, ya know. Not a lot of people have the money to treat tuberculosis or injuries. Especially when they come here, since the hospital demands payment up front if the person in question has friends or family." Narain comments, relieved his new friend would be okay after a while.

"It's only thanks to my uncle that I'm getting treatment. He's rich and owns a business as well as some other things. If it weren't for him I'd be dead or dying right about now." Allen stated with a smile. He talks about it so easily, like dying doesn't scare him. Narain returned the smile, although he couldn't hide his worry for his new friend.

Allen was his first friend since moving to America from India with his sister. He was studying to become a doctor and upon meeting Allen, he decided that becoming a doctor was his life's goal. Ever since he met the British boy who looked so lonely and tired of life in the cafeteria, he became even more studious in his studies. Originally, he thought he wouldn't make it in the world as a doctor. But meeting Allen changed that.

He watched as his friends eyes involuntarily drooped shut, exhausted from the days adventures. After eating at the cafeteria he and Narain would explore the hospital garden where some patients go for fresh air outside. But the excursion always exhausted Allen because he was still sick and hadn't regained much strength.

Narain sighed and after making sure the other was asleep, he left the room quietly.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Allen, we're here!" Charity announced as she waltzed into her older twins hospital room with the rest of the band in tow. She pouted when she saw Allen was still asleep but grew curious when she saw a blond haired kid sitting in the recliner in the corner of the room reading a magazine. He looked up and smiled brightly upon seeing them.

"You four must be Charity, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. Nice to meet you, I'm Narain." He informed with a smile and a bit of an Indian accent as he bowed lightly.

"Are you a friend of Allen's?" Charity asked curiously, having never met this person before.

"Yes. A few days after he was diagnosed with tuberculosis, Allen made his way down to the cafeteria where I currently work. I decided to speak to him when we met because he looked lonely and we just became friends quickly so... Yeah. He's told me a lot about all of you."

The other four were, needless to say, shocked. It's not as if they thought Allen couldn't make friends, but they didn't meet this guy until today. And yet he already knew a lot about them while they knew nothing of him.

Allen jumped awake with an unnatural growl. "It stinks!" were the first words out of his mouth before he tumbled out of his hospital bed, out of the room, and down the hall. He didn't seem to notice everyone there but Narain just laughed and shook his head. He then proceeded to explain to the confused party of friends in front of him why Allen dashed out of the room like a mad dog.

"Really? He says it stinks?" Lavi asked, his curiosity clearly peeked. Narain nodded.

"Yes. He has said it smells of many things, such as sanitizer, the elderly, illness, clay, and various sorts of medicines. Unfortunately, when you spend so long in a hospital your senses are eventually able to pick up these things,"

The older twin returned soon after, surprised when he was glomped by his little sister. He smiled and hugged her tightly. In all honesty, he was glad it was him in the hospital instead of Charity. He'd do anything, absolutely anything for her.

Charity giggled and smiled brightly, an innocent smile that seemed to bring light into any situation. "How are you, Allen? Tim's gotten lonely without you."

The other laughed, "I bet. I wish I could see him."

Charity handed over a collection of papers as well as a few notebooks and pencils. "Here. I've brought the school work for this week that you asked for. The school said since you're working and completing everything in the hospital, that it's fine if you don't come as long as the work can get finished when it can and you make sure to get your rest. I'll turn everything into them, bro, so don't worry." She stated happily, proud of her elder brother.

He excelled academically so as long as he completed the work and Charity turned it in for him, he'd pass with flying colors.

"Thanks, lil' sis. I've wrote some new songs, maybe some day the band can play them in front of a crowd," Allen commented cheerfully with a sweet soft smile. Though they didn't show it, the band members and Charity felt a sharp pang of pain in their hearts. After reading some more of the songs Allen had written the day he was diagnosed with tuberculosis, they felt saddened by the fact they could not do anything until it was too late.

Kanda dismissed his feelings until he had gone home and punched his fist into the wall of his bedroom, hating his helpless position. Lavi was so gloomy the past few days afterwards that Bookman refused to let his grandson help with the library. Lenalee would cry herself to sleep for nights, blaming herself for being a terrible friend. She'd have nightmares where Allen died in the hospital from his illness and would always wake up in a fit of tears and screams.

Allen narrowed his eyes as he stared at everyone. "Is something wrong, you guys? The atmosphere changed, if you hadn't noticed and it's rather awkward,"

Their eyes widened briefly and Kanda scoffed lightly as he crossed his arms with a smirk. Everyone else either giggled or laughed at their somewhat clueless friend. _God, I love the British!_ Lavi thought blissfully, smiling like an idiot. Kanda scowled and slapped him in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. The redhead whined and pouted at the wannabe samurai.

"What was that for, Yuu?!"

"Don't call me by that name, baka usagi, unless you want to be in the hospital for a different damn reason! I'll beat the shit out of your whiny ass like I did last month, dumbass!"

Lavi frowned, not wanting to be reminded of that incident. What had happened was he and Kanda were having a small conflict about their names that continued until the ginger pushed the wrong button one too many times and got the shit beaten out of him.

As Allen situated himself back in his hospital bed, Neah and Cross entered the room.

"Idiot nephew, you've done a amazing job landing yourself in the hospital," Cross stated, hiding his worry behind an exasperated expression. Neah smiled, sitting next to his nephew with Cross. Allen's eyes were slightly wide as he stared at his usually drunk uncle. In truth this was the first time Cross visited, as he was too afraid to come visit his nephew, fearing the worst.

 **2 Hours Ago**

 _I can't go, what if he gets angry upon seeing me? He could overexert himself!_ Cross thought worriedly, fearing for his young nephews life. He hadn't gotten sleep at all since arriving at his niece's and nephew's house. Every time he fell asleep he would wake up from a horrible dream of Allen dying in his hospital bed.

"Cross! You know you have to see him. He doesn't hate you like you think he does, he just doesn't like it when you drink, smoke, and have sex with various women," Neah stated bluntly, smiling.

"Gahh! I know, I know! I shouldn't do those things!" Cross retorted, feeling bad enough as it is.

"Well, if you know, then this is the perfect opportunity to stop. Allen almost died and as much as you don't wanna believe that, you need to. We could have lost him. I only happened to be at the hospital that day because Charity managed to call me at some point. At the time he was not diagnosed with tuberculosis," Neah explains, giving Cross a serious look.

The older man flinched a bit and sighed, then reluctantly agreed to go to the hospital.

 **Present**

"Uncle Cross, I didn't expect to see you here of all places!"

"In truth, dear nephew, he was afraid to come. He feared you'd hate the very of him but I managed to convince him to come over. If he remained at the house, it would be bad for his health. He hasn't gotten a wink of decent sleep since you were admitted to the hospital. He's been worrying himself sick! Literally!" Neah laughs, somewhat nervously.

Cross sweat dropped with a sigh and could no longer hold back; he pulled Allen and Charity into a tight hug. "One mention of something happening to either of you and I lose my cool. I know you both hate my usual antics, but from this day forward I've quit everything."

The twins stared at their uncle in shock for a moment before a sigh brought everyone's attention to Lenalee. She looked... irritated to say the least. Why? Cause the band and Charity had a band gig to get to; it was being held in the first place because they had dedicated some recent songs to Allen and intended to sing them in front of a large crowd in two days. Kanda's eye twitched as he stood behind her, the most silent of all of them. He did not want to face Lenalee's wrath right now. He'd rather have the baka moyashi and usagi take care of that while he made a clean getaway.

 _Jesus Christ, she's a scary bitch when she's pissed._ He thought irritably. They volunteered to do this for Allen because he had done so much for them even if they barely knew each other for very long. Possibly a month or two? Maybe more? But they had grown so attached to the twins that minor details such as that didn't even matter; after all, despite what many think, finding a true friend was hard. After all, too many deceive and betray you no matter where you are in the world.

But the twins... They were kind hearted despite the hardships they had been through.

"All right, well... The band and I gotta go. See you later, Al." Charity said, hugging her brother tightly and smiling at the blond boy in the chair across the room. Respectfully, he had remained quiet. He did not want to interrupt the group of friends and family that had come to visit the hospitalized boy. After all, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one and they had been so very close to losing Allen.

He shuddered at the thought of losing another person he cared for, but made sure no one noticed as he glanced away.

 **Two Days Later, the Cat's Cradle Cafe, 12:00 PM.**

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda situated themselves with their instruments quietly while Charity too the mic. "Hello, everyone! Good afternoon!" She called out happily, drawing everyone's attention to her. She smiled. Neah and Cross were sitting at a table closest to the mini low stage the band stood on, recording everything.

"We asked the Cat's Cradle cafe owner to allow us to perform here today for a very special reason. My older twin brother who looks almost identical to me has been diagnosed with a rare case of tuberculosis that targets the lungs. Thanks to my uncle, who is sitting at the table over there, he will make a full recovery. But the fear of losing the one person who has been with me since birth struck me very hard. I have come here today to sing for him, as a tribute to him. He has been there with me my entire life, protecting me and caring for me while we suffered discrimination and hate because of our appearance and deformed left arms," she announced, pulling back her sleeve.

Everyone in the cafe gasped, but made no rude comments or judgements. "In all honesty, I feel I have not been there for him enough. So I intend to sing here for him. Please, stay and listen because I dedicate all the songs I am going to sing, to him. I will be singing a couple songs, so I sincerely hope you enjoy them..." She said and went quiet as they prepared to start the first song.

The band started, gently playing their instruments. Lavi was on bass, Kanda guitar, and Lenalee piano. Charity started sing, smiling sadly with a distant look in her eyes. She had started a song she had written as a continuation of the song Servant Of Evil.

 _"In a town by a port looking out onto the sea_

 _Alone on the sand stands a girl crying_

 _And a custom persists_

 _Today it still exists_

 _Traditions from long long ago._

 _"Write down a wish on a piece of parchment_

 _And place it in a bottle,"_

 _If you let it flow_

 _Then someday it will grow_

 _And your hearts desire will be real_

 _Flow along, glass bottle, and please don't take too long_

 _Cause what I want the most is in that message_

 _And on the other side of this sunset_

 _Right there, my wish will disappear_

 _You would always do everything I asked you to_

 _Really any request of mine and yet I still_

 _Was a spoilt selfish brat and I really regret that_

 _I always cause problems for you_

 _You who would grant me every single wish_

 _Are no longer here with me_

 _In this blue sea, will all of my feelings_

 _Arrive to where you are_

 _Flow along, little wish, and please don't take too long_

 _To take away my tears and all my regret_

 _It was too late by then to fix my sins_

 _When they'd taken you far from me_

 _Flow along, glass bottle, and please don't take too long_

 _Cause what I want the most is in that message_

 _And on the other side of this sunset_

 _Right there, my wish will disappear_

 _Flow along, little wish, and please don't take too long_

 _To take away my tears and all my regret_

 _"If we're ever reborn I hope in my next life,"_

 _(That we'll be twins again.)_

As she sang the last line, she could have sworn she heard Allen's voice sing with her. The song ended with everyone listening intently to Charity's soft angelic voice that carried so much emotion. Some had tears in their eyes. After the song ended, the band got ready for the next song. Charity sighed quietly and looked down.

 _Kinda lonely, singing without you, Allen..._

* * *

 **9 Months Later**

"So Allen, school doesn't start until two months and you'll be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. What do you wanna do?" Lavi asked with a cheerful smile.

"Hmm... Not sure. Maybe we could go to the beach or something." Allen replied with a smile of his own. In the months he had been in the hospital, there were several times when he had worried his friends and family due to severe panic attacks that were caused by the dreams he had while he slept. The panic attacks cut off his air supply on occasion since his lungs didn't work properly on his own during the time.

"That's a great idea! I know a good place at the beach that is more or less isolated because people don't gather there as often. We'll only go there though if the beach is too crowded. We can go there and do whatever! Even sing! Come on, it'll be so much fun!" Lenalee begged.

Allen laughed and nodded. Kanda's scowl deepened and he glared off to the the side with a grunt.

 **One Week Later**

Allen and Charity sat in the back seat of the minivan with Lavi. They were on their way to the beach, just like they had planned. Once they reached the beach and parked, they found a good spot. Surprisingly, the beach wasn't too crowded.

"Baka usagi! Thanks to you, my ride is almost out of gas!" Kanda hissed angrily, glaring at the redhead. In truth, if you looked very close, he really did resemble a rabbit; in more ways than one.

"But Yuu! We had to buy new swimsuits and stuff cause Timcanpy chewed our old swimsuits and supplies up on our way to the beach! It's not my fault!" Lavi points to the chewed up swimsuits, floats, water loungers and such and held up his torn up red swim trunks for emphasis.

"Why are you blaming poor Tim?" Allen asked, hugging the large dogs neck as he kneeled on one knee. He was only a year or so old, not even an adult, but he had the size of a full grown large dog. The white-haired male pouted, sending a glare Kanda's way. The guitarist returned it ten fold, his scowl deepening as he glared down at the moyashi. The boy didn't even flinch or show any sign of fear, he just smirked; This pissed Kanda off even more.

But the long haired teen managed to hold himself back. He did _not_ want to be bitten by that dogs teeth! Not to mention, he found that expression on Allen to be sexy. He mentally smacked himself.

 _I'm utterly losing my mind. If there is a God, he hates me..._ Kanda jumped out of the minivan with Lavi and Allen, the girls following. Timcanpy stayed close behind Allen before chasing after a stick that the former threw.

Charity and Allen laid out the big beach blanket and set up the large beach umbrella for shade. Not twenty minutes in to their arrival at the beach and Lavi's already pissing the wannabe samurai off.

"You know you love me!"

"Shut it, baka usagi!"

Lavi responded by throwing the beach ball into the other male's face. Kanda growled and glared daggers at Lavi before chasing him through the sand and water with a closed beach umbrella in hand so he could beat the redhead with it. "Yuu, Yuu, Yuu! Gotta love Yuu!" Lavi cheered, laughing as he avoided getting hit in the head and leaped into another direction.

Allen laughed nervously at his two best friends. This was going to be a very interesting summer vacation indeed.

* * *

 **I'm so so so sorry for the chapter being so short x.x lately writers block has been killing me. I want to write, but have no idea what to write. I'm always determined to make it a good chapter so I'm usually rewriting and stuff when I don't like something.**

 **I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused any readers/authors. I Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: A World Of Our Own

**Saturday, 10:00 A.M., The Lee Family Beach House**

Lenalee was not one to completely and utterly lose her cool unless one of her friends or brother did something immensely idiotic. This would be one of those times where she gets really pissed; when Komui shows up at the beach house riding a giant Komurin, the moment Kanda and Lavi decided to break out into one of their many fights while the twins hid under a table.

"My dearest Lenalee! I have come to visit!" He shouted happily as he looked down at her from the shoulder of the robot. "I hope that I'm not too late that these disgusting boys have defiled you!" She glared menacingly at the three responsible for her massive headache.

"Whose arse do ya suppose she'll kick first?" The elder twin asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Komui. No doubt about it." The younger replied smoothly with a sly smirk accompanied by a giggle. And just as Charity predicted, Komui was the first one down, followed by Lavi and Kanda.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"Please don't stay mad, Lena..." Lavi whined from the couch, an icepack on his head. Komui had left seven minutes before to avoid more wrath from his little sister while the twins sat at the kitchen table, writing song lyrics. Kanda was sitting in an armchair with his arms crossed, scowling.

"Honestly! We're on summer vacation and you two still fight! And my brother! He's so embarrassing!" She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The twins looked up from their song writing and smiled. "Lenalee, how about a song? We'll sing at the beach today and people can listen to us. We are a band after all, and we have to stick together!" Allen said happily, and being unable to refuse her band mate she smiled sweetly and nodded. She knew he probably wrote a song about her or something, but if so she was honored to sing it.

Around 12:00 P.M., the band gathered their instruments and headed to the beach, which unlike the day before, was crowded. As the band set up their instruments individually, a small group of people that would soon turn into a crowd neared them, chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, who are they?"

"They look like a band,"

"Way to state the obvious, dumbass."

Lenalee grinned as she read the lyrics over to the song. She nodded to Charity, who would be singing the song with her. Allen would play bass, Kanda would play guitar, and Lavi would handle the drums.

They started playing after Lenalee and Charity signaled that they were ready.

 _"Sometimes the truth is hard to swallow,_  
 _but you could choke to death on your pride._  
 _Did you think you might be the reason,_  
 _can you go to bed with your lies?_

The girls soon began to dance, their bodies swaying from side to side slowly at first then fast, adding jumps to the mix. Charity smiled brightly as she and Lenalee let themselves be taken by the music. Upon hearing the music and singing, a crowd did indeed start to form but all made sure to give the band plenty of space.

 _You should know that your fighting for nothing,_  
 _when deep down your just looking for something,_  
 _you keep giving it the third degree,_  
 _but you don't stand a chance if your messin' with me,_  
 _all this time you've been giving the run around, spreading it around,_  
 _it's running you out of town,_  
 _You keep giving it the third degree,_  
 _Well you don't stand a chance if your messin' with me._

Lenalee smiled and poked Lavi in the chest but he never faltered in playing the drums. He simply gave her a goofy grin as she continued to sing and dance. Allen shook his head as he played, grinning when Charity ruffled his white hair. The crowd grew and grew as they continued to sing and play.

 _Your playing king in your ivory tower,_  
 _it doesn't matter what happens to us,_  
 _well if this is your best, then you got what you wanted,_  
 _You can take whats left and have fun by yourself._

 _You should know that your fighting for nothing,_  
 _when deep down your just looking for something,_  
 _you keep giving it the third degree,_  
 _but you don't stand a chance if your messin' with me,_  
 _all this time you've been giving the run around, spreading it around,_  
 _it's running you out of town,_  
 _You keep giving it the third degree,_  
 _Well you don't stand a chance if your messin' with me._

 _So long, just so long, to everyone that you've wronged,_  
 _cause it's not gonna work,_  
 _no it never works on me, or anyone._

Kanda rolled his eyes at the actions of his band mates when Charity pulled out his hair tie, causing his ponytail to fall and his hair to cascade down to his hips. He quickly turned, never stopping in playing the guitar as he glared at her cautiously. She smirked, much to his annoyance.

 _You should know that your fighting for nothing,_  
 _when deep down your just looking for something,_  
 _you keep giving it the third degree,_  
 _but you don't stand a chance if your messin' with me,_  
 _all this time you've been giving the run around,_  
 _spreading it around, it's running you out of town,_  
 _You keep giving it the third degree,_  
 _Well you don't stand a chance if your messin' with me."_

As the song ended, the crowd surrounding them with people from young to old started to cheer. Lavi took this as his chance to say something, speaking into the mic attached to his drum set. "Well, Al, I'd say that song suits your sister and Lenalee very well. They can be scary as all Hell, ya know?" He grinned as Lenalee smacked the back of his head and the people around them laughed.

"I'd like my hair tie back now." Kanda commented irritably, his scowl ever present on his face. Charity grinned and handed it to him. He quickly and skillfully put his hair up into a high neat pony tail.

"Aren't you that band that passed on the opportunity to play in Battle Of the Bands?" a voice, seemingly from a teenage girl around sixteen, asked. Some within the crowd began murmuring but were interrupted by Lavi, who suddenly took on a serious expression.

"Yes, that was us. Black Order Exorcists. We decided not to go. You see, Allen here-" he threw his arm over the younger teen's shoulders, "he was sick. So sick in fact he could have died. We weren't very comfortable with participating in the BoB without him. After all, friends stick together no matter what right?"

 _What the hell? What's with this 'tell-all' shit? That's our damn business!_ Kanda thought but sighed. He glanced at Allen, the one who caught his attention from the very moment he met him. He felt things for the younger boy that would probably shock the baka usagi. _I guess I could let it slide..._

Everyone within the crowd seemed genuinely surprised. Others, who had probably been in a fight or more with their friends over ridiculous things recently, hung their head sadly. Everyone was brought to attention when Lenalee clapped her hands together loudly.

"Right! Well, that's in the past now! Who wants to hear another song?" She asked sweetly with an innocent smile. Everyone looked around before nodding towards the band. The band exchanged glances with one another and nodded.

This was going to be a long day. _But,_ Allen smiled to himself, _it feels so good to play with everyone again. To sing together..._ Those days in the hospital left him itching to play so bad, he'd be tapping his fingers on any surface he could like he was playing a piano or his synth. There were nights when he couldn't even sleep, with his family and friends faces running through his mind.

The song began to play with Allen playing the synth and Lavi the drums while Charity sang. It was a slow, beautiful but sad song that seemed to make others want to cry.

 _"Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together_  
 _Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot have each other_  
 _Must be strong and we must let go_  
 _Cannot say what our hearts must know_

Charity continued to sing as she wrapped her arms around Allen's waist without obstructing his playing of the synth and her singing. Everyone who listened and watched could see she was very protective, as a short story of the twins had already spread through town. The thought of losing someone you were so close to since birth had the crowd tearing up. The younger twin wore a soft smile, laying her chin on her brothers shoulder as she sang.

 _How can I not love you_  
 _What do I tell my heart_  
 _When do I not want you_  
 _Here in my arms_  
 _How does one waltz away_  
 _From all of the memories_  
 _How do I not miss you_  
 _When you are gone_

Images started playing in everyone's heads of their times spent with the ones they truly cared about; friends, family, etc. The times when they were sad and the times when they were happy. Even the band itself was affected as they thought of the past, present, and the future. But whenever they imagined the future, they could always see everyone with one another as if nothing had changed.

 _Cannot dream, cannot share, sweet and tender moments_  
 _Cannot feel, how we feel, must pretend it's over_  
 _Must be brave and we must go on_  
 _Must not say what we've known all alone_

 _How can I not love you_  
 _What do I tell my heart_  
 _When do I not want you_  
 _Here in my arms_  
 _How does one waltz away_  
 _From all of the memories_  
 _How do I not miss you_  
 _When you are gone,"_

Unknown to the band, Narain had visited the beach and was watching with teary eyes as the song ended. The song was full of so much emotion, so much meaning. When they finished, they began packing their instruments back up, sliding them into Kanda's minivan. "Careful with that, idiot!" The long haired teen scowled at Lavi who was struggling with his drums.

After gathering everything up into the back of the minivan, Narain approached Allen with a smile. "Hey, Allen. Good to see you,"

"Yeah. After spending so long in that hospital, I feel much better being able to wander freely now that I'm no longer sick." the British teen replied.

After a chat with Narain, Allen and the band jumped into the minivan and started on their way to Lenalee's home. It was two weeks until school started. Time really flies when you're having fun doesn't it? Especially with friends. Allen leaned back in his seat, trying to think of a song to write. They were going to join this years BoB, and nothing could stand in their way now.

The time spent in the hospital had Allen writing songs left and right; Inspiration and lyrics just kept pouring in. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

 _Life is full of mysteries. My brother and I are perfect examples of that... Albino twins, although fraternal, looking almost exactly alike with the same arm and scar._ The perfect example of strange and mysterious for these two. They couldn't stand the sun like others could because of the lack of melanin in their bodies. Charity looked over at Allen beside her, to see him sleeping peacefully with his arms crossed. While at the beach, they rarely left the umbrella that protected them from the suns rays.

The times they did, they wore a considerable amount of sunblock on their bodies and were never out under the hot sun for more than an hour or two. Unlike other albino's, they could handle the sun a bit better. When children, they were much more sensitive and weren't allowed outside if it was too hot or if the sun could harm them.

Whenever exposed intense sunlight hit their skin when they were children, it would cause them pain from their skin, eyes, and even hair, and their health would plummet.

"You okay back there, Char?" Lavi asked, concern lacing his voice.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I was just thinking about when Allen and I were children. We are albino's after all, and even though it got better as we grew older, we still have some trouble when we're in too much sunlight. The heat and humidity is not much help either. But now we can spend long periods of time out in the sun without it harming our health. Its not as troublesome in the other seasons as much as it is in summer." she replied, seeing Kanda glance curiously but discreetly back at Allen. She noticed the worry in his eyes before he turned his attention back to the road and the younger twin inwardly smirked.

"I completely forgot, I'm such an idiot! Your eyes and skin feel fine, right? No sun burn?" He asks, green eye wide with concern as he gently takes her arm to examine it. Charity smiled thoughtfully at the redhead. He was very smart, but things tend to slip his mind at times.

"I'm fine, so is Allen. We know our limits and are always careful."

'"You better be! You and Al are so susceptible to sunburn, not to mention skin cancer!"

Charity sighed and pushed his hand away in irritation. She could understand his concern, but at this point there is no reason to overreact. She saw how Kanda looked at Allen, making sure no one saw him. He didn't care apparently if Charity saw him, probably because she had picked up on the long haired teens feelings for her brother.

It was four months ago she had figured it out...

* * *

 **Four Months Ago, Wednesday, 3:34**

"Hiiyah!" Charity kicked the front door to Kanda's house open after kindly greeting his neighbors and telling them who she was. A crowd within the neighborhood to form as they watched the white haired girl barge into the grumpy wannabe samurai's home. Lavi and Lenalee decided to hang back with the neighbors, smiling and grinning all the while.

No one could hear what was happening, much to Kanda's relief.

"What's with you, Kanda? You're becoming more antisocial every day. You're more easily provoked as well." Charity chastised. The Asian teen sighed and looked at her desperately, unspoken words in his eyes. She had a feeling it had to do with Allen, and looking into the long haired teens beautiful cobalt blue eyes, she was right. He was in love. And he didn't even have to say it.

His eyes and expression said it for him, and he looked vulnerable. She sighed and sat next to him. "I know you're worried. But you shouldn't be. Allen's recovering nicely and he'll be out of the hospital in four months. But... you might wanna tell him how you feel," she ended with a smirk, causing Kanda to scowl in a way that was more like a pout as a blush crept up onto his face.

"You better not tell anyone!" He growled lowly, his face still flushed.

Charity giggled silently, "Don't worry. I won't," she replied, knowing he was extremely shy about his feelings whether he admitted it or not.

* * *

 **Back To The Present, Lenalee's House**

"Lenalee!" Komui whined, crying his eyes out, "Please forgive me!" He clings to the girl's waist as she sighs in irritation. She really did love her brother, but he can be so embarrassing and unbearable.

"Brother, its fine. Please behave yourself," she continued to scold him immensely while Charity and the others went to the garage. Allen sat on the couch and began to write a song. It wasn't much, just a piano solo. But the idea and feelings he had for the song just came to him. It would be one for Charity to sing this time.

After he finished that song, he started writing a song that involved the sadness and loneliness he felt in life and how he found it so hard to keep on living. But then he thought of Charity and his new friends, as well as Neah and Cross. He smiled to himself and continued the song. They would be ready for the BoB for sure.

As he finished up the songs, he placed his notebook in his knapsack with a small smile.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later, Monday, 6:00 A.M.**

"Wake up, its a new day!" Allen shouted excitedly as he banged on his sisters bedroom door.

"Calm the bloody hell down! I need to get dressed!"

Allen rolled his eyes. _I'll never understand girls._ He waited for his little sister downstairs at the front door when he heard the familiar honking of Kanda's minivan. He looked out the nearest window and Kanda was indeed parked in their drive, looking pissed off because he was being kept waiting. Allen grinned and struggled to hold in an onslaught of hysterical giggles but failed miserably.

Charity finally made her way downstairs and the twins quickly left the house, jumping into Kanda's vehicle. "About damn time! Would you mind explaining to me what in the _hell_ took so damn long?!" the long haired Asian snapped.

Allen burst into another fit of giggles before being able to answer his friend. "Charity was taking too long to get ready."

"That doesn't explain why you're laughing so hard, Moyashi-chan," Lavi piped up, adding a Japanese honorific to the end of Allen's hated nickname.

"Don't call me that! My name is Allen! Say it! A-L-L-E-N! Allen!" He retorted angrily before crossing his arms and turning away slightly as he continued, "I just thought it was funny to see Kanda so pissed off because he had to wait is all." But there was something more to it that he'd never tell anyone any time soon. Not even Charity. He thought the face Kanda was making was absolutely sexy - dangerous - but sexy. _Ahh! Damn it! I'm thinking naughty things about him again!_

After arriving to school, Allen was greeted by several teachers and students who were all happy to have him back. The first day was just like every other year, boring and uneventful with the exception of the twins getting a lot of attention from the students; minus the first years who hardly knew what had transpired the year before.

"All right, class. I hope you all had a relatively _enjoyable_ summer. I, unfortunately, had the astounding pleasure of babysitting an absolutely infuriating colleague of mine. Its a wonder he's still alive," Reeves greeted the class, looking tired as usual with messy spiky blond hair. He brightened up at the sight of the band and Charity. "Allen! Charity! So good to see you here at school, I'm sure the other students feel the same. Now, as for the lesson..."

As Reever continued class, Allen stared out the window. It was such a relief to be back. _Well,_ he thought, smiling lightly to himself, _I have a feeling this school year will be very interesting. But for some reason, it also feels like it won't end here. This is just the beginning, and with the BoB coming up, we'll be in our own world._

 _A world within music._

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Thanks for reading! I apologize for the late and short update. Writers block is a bite in the ass, isn't it? Ha! Of course it is! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to write another chapter. But with school, home, and other things in life, I can't guarantee it'll be soon. Bye, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man.**

 **WARNING: READ!** _Allen, Allen&Lavi, _**Kanda,** Lavi&Kanda. **This says who is singing certain words in a song. Be sure to read it, otherwise you won't understand.**

* * *

 **Friday, 12:34 P.M., Free Period**

" _Fuck!_ "

The C-string on Kanda's guitar snapped, drawing the attention of everyone within the vicinity. "Un-be-fuckin'-lievable! Thats the fourth one this month! Shit!" he cursed as he placed his slightly bleeding finger in his mouth in irritation. Lenalee, Lavi, and Charity laughed, sitting on the concrete stairs in front of the school next to the long-haired teen who leaned against the railing with his guitar in his arms.

Allen took his chance to inspect the guitar closely, making Kanda turn his head to hide his slight blush. Charity smiled knowingly, while Lavi and Lenalee just took it as the other being irritated and angry yet again.

"Sorry, Kanda, but this guitar can't hold out. You definitely need a new one," Allen stated with an apologetic look towards the other. The long-haired teen groaned loudly in exasperation as he put his face in his hands, earning several looks from the other students who happened to be near.

Allen had offered to inspect the guitar after hearing that the other was having difficulties with it, due to his experience with instruments thanks to his uncle and he had the older play the guitar only to witness the string break.

Lenalee smiled kindly as she tried to comfort her Japanese friend who held his usual scowl, although it was more prominent and angry. First years around them began whispering, and due to his sensitive hearing, Allen managed to listen into their conversations.

"Who are they?"

"I heard that they're a band."

"Yeah, two of them are seniors."

"The long haired one is kind of intimidating,"

Sighing, Allen chose to ignore the conversations going on between the first years and looked at Kanda. "If you don't mind, we'll all head to the music store later to get a replacement. I just found out my uncle owns the place so if I ask him, you'll get a good discount." He smiled sheepishly as the others eyes widened a bit in surprise. They didn't expect Allen to be so... nice to Kanda. Especially since they usually seem to fight more often.

Kanda sighed irritably, "Fine. But after school. Free period will be over soon, and despite my appearance, I want to get my needed credits so I can get the fuck outta here," he states nonchalantly, a strong hint of boredom in his tone.

"That's so like you, Yuu!"

"Don't fucking call me by that name, baka usagi!"

"Awww, but Yuu! You know you love me!"

"Apparently you want to die, because I'll smash your head in with this damn guitar, and won't regret it one bit! So. Don't. Call. Me. That!" Kanda growls, his scowl deepening as he grabbed Lavi by the collar of his shirt.

Charity starts laughing hysterically, arms around her stomach as she struggles to breathe. _Why is it she always finds these things amusing?_ Allen shook his head as his sister. Honestly, they may be twins but they had more differences than people thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts by one annoying one-eyed red rabbit. "Moyashi! Save me, little buddy!"

"I'm not a beansprout, you arse!"

Kanda snatched the back of Lavi's shirt, pulling him off the younger, and growled in the redheads face before letting him go.

"Yuu is goin' soft!" Lavi shouts.

The long haired teen had enough. Today was _very_ stressful. Tiedoll irritated him to no end, asking about what he was going to do after high school since he was in his senior year now. Then, the infuriatingly cheerful foster father decided he'd drive his adopted sons to school. He _insisted_ on it, despite how much Kanda told him he could drive his own damn self. Dealing with the rabbit only made his day worse, which somehow, he managed to restrain himself the entire damn day _without_ hitting the other teen.

Not anymore.

The wannabe samurai punched Lavi square in the face, knocking him out with ease. Unfortunately, he fell on poor Allen during his fall, who let out a startled yelp as they hit the ground. "Are you okay, Allen? Lavi's obviously not, because he's an idiot, but are you? You kinda got caught up in it." Lenalee said, helping her friend up worriedly as he rubbed the back of his head while his sister was laughing her ass off to the side.

Kanda looked away, hiding his guilt of getting Allen caught up in it. "Che."

Allen sighed, "I'm perfectly fine, Lenalee. But what are we gonna do about Lavi? We can't just leave him here, despite how tempting it may be right about now...,"

"We'll just take him to the nurse. He can go to class when he wakes up." _If he wakes up,_ she thought, _School may be over by the time he does._

"All right. Can you help me take him there?"

"Sure, no problem!"

The sophomore and junior half carried and half dragged Lavi over to the nurse, where they laid him on one of the beds there. The bell rang, signalling for the next class and the two quickly left, heading to their designated classes.

* * *

 **2:46 P.M., Cat's Cradle Cafe**

"Damn it, my face hurts."

"Its your fault. You should know better than to annoy Kanda," Lenalee scolds, glaring at him. The redhead pouted but simply sighed. She had a point.

Fou slung her arm over Allen's shoulders playfully as she grinned at him. "Hey, there, Short Stack! Nice of ya to visit!"

"Hello, Fou. Nice to see you again,"

"Short Stack, quit being so formal. Damn, you Brits and your politeness, I'll never understand."

"Not all of us are polite, you know. I was taught to be polite, as was Charity," Allen huffed, offended. It wasn't as if _every_ single British person was polite.

The orange-haired waitress simply shrugged with a smirk, walking off to get the band's orders. The older twin let out a long, drawn-out sigh. On the way to the music store, Charity wanted to stop by work and Fou _insisted_ they stay and order something. This put Kanda in a worse mood, as he was eager to get a new guitar.

The culprit for their stay returned with everyone's drinks, no one - not even the bottomless pit himself - bothered to order any food. They were going to practice after Kanda had his new guitar, and didn't want to waste any time. They said goodbye to Fou and left, except for Charity who had her shift at work now. Once they reached the music store, Neah came up and greeted them cheerfully.

"My adorable nephew! What can I do for you?"

"Not me. Kanda," he jerked his thumb at the long haired guitarist beside him, "needs a new guitar. Do you think you could help us out, Uncle?"

Kanda scowled at Neah as the man looked him up and down as if inspecting him, then the older man seemed to ponder for a minute before snapping his fingers in realization. He rushed to the back room and quickly returned a few minutes later with a brand new guitar.

It was nicely made. The overall color was a sleek black, but it was rimmed with silver. "Here you are. I'll give it to you for free, as a token of my appreciation." Neah stated, giving Kanda the guitar who stared at it in awe. It was beautiful.

"Appreciation, Mr. Walker?" Lenalee questioned politely. The man nodded with a smile.

"Yes. For being Allen's friends. He cares a lot for you, and I'm glad you didn't judge him like so many others have," he replied as Allen looked around the store in curiosity so he didn't hear him.

Lenalee and Lavi grinned while Kanda smirked.

Allen soon returned to the three and smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Neah! You're a great help!" he hugged his uncle happily. The man returned the hug before letting go and watching the band leave the store.

Hopping into Kanda's minivan, they pulled out onto the road. Allen stared out the window, letting his thoughts wander to the long haired guitarist. _I wonder if its possible that he... No, he couldn't possibly feel the same._ Allen thought, sighing. He pulled out his notebook and looked through his most recent written songs. He wondered if any of them would ever be publicized.

Kanda entered the driveway to Lenalee's house and they jumped out. Grinning, Lavi opened the garage door and went to his drum set. Lenalee grabbed her bass guitar while Allen picked up the microphone. After setting up the instruments and a camera to record their performance, Kanda and Lavi began to play as Allen sang.

 _"When our time is up_  
 _When our lives are done_  
 _Will we say we've had our fun?_

The band didn't bother to take notice of the neighbors who either sat on their porches or lawns to listen to them.

 _Will we make a mark this time?_  
 _Will we always say we tried?_

 _Standing on the rooftops_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._  
 _Standing on the rooftops_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._  
 _Standing on the rooftops_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._  
 _This is all we got now_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._

Lenalee started to play along with Kanda and Lavi, smiling when she heard her redheaded friend sing with Allen. She took note of the people that had begun to gather around to listen to their practice. _Are we really that good? We sound good, but to think so many would stop to listen._ She felt her heart warmed by the thought.

 _All the love I've met_  
 _I have no regrets_  
 _If it all ends now, I'm set_

 _Will we make a mark this time?_  
 _Will we always say we tried?_

 _Standing on the rooftops_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._  
 _Standing on the rooftops_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._  
 _Standing on the rooftops_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._  
 _This is all we got now_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._

Allen grinned as they neared the next verse. _Here comes my favorite part._ He thought. He was sure his friends knew what he was thinking, if the looks they were giving him now were anything to go by.

 _[x2]_  
 _Standing on the rooftops_  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
 _This is all we got now_  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
 _Never gonna regret_  
(Watching every sunset)  
 _We'll listen to your heartbeat_  
(All the love that we found)

 _Scream your heart out [x3]_  
 _Scream your_

 _Standing on the rooftops_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._  
 _Standing on the rooftops_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._  
 _Standing on the rooftops_  
 _Everybody scream your heart out._  
 _This is all we got now_  
 _Everybody scream your."_

The song ended, and the people who had gathered on neighboring lawns and porches began to clap and cheer. The band, although surprised, did a bow before closing the garage door and putting up their instruments. Lavi grabbed the camera and grinned as he watched it. This was so going on YouTube!

"I better head home, guys. Timcanpy's probably lonely," Allen smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Lenalee nodded and called to him as he walked out.

"Okay, see you later, Brit!"

* * *

 **3:23 P.M., Allen's House**

"Timcanpy! Oh, Tim... look at this place," Allen sighed as he took in the mess around the house. Trash was strewn across the living room floor, from unused toilet paper to a torn up cereal box. Tim had somehow even gotten into the fridge, and spilt milk _everywhere._

The dog stood up happily, wagging his fluffy tail at his owner. He gave the white haired teen a toothy dog grin with his tongue lolled out to the side. Shaking his head, Allen simply began cleaning up the mess caused by the one year old dog.

"Tim, this is your mess so you better help clean up!" he said sternly. The German Shepherd Golden Retriever mix stared up at him with big golden amber eyes before picking pieces of the trash in his mouth and placing them in a bag Allen had set on a clear part of the floor so they could clean up.

Timcanpy was very smart, but got bored very easily without his owner around. So he'd taken to tearing things up when he was lonely. Of course, this got him severely in trouble with Charity. After cleaning up, Allen washed his hands and fed Timcanpy before heading to his room. He looked at the clock. It had been an hour and forty five minutes since he came home, and cleaned up the mess Tim had made. He didn't know it had taken that long to clean up the house. Then again, the house had looked like a tornado had come through it when he walked in.

 _Now what? Hmm... maybe I could get onto the online chat Lenalee told me about. I've already signed up anyway._

He pulled out his laptop and sat at his desk, logging into the chat. He turned on his iPod and put on his headphones.

 _The14thMusician_ has logged in.

 _Darkboots_ has logged in.

Lenalee: Hey, Allen! You signed in! That's great!

Allen: Yeah, but I really don't see the point. We can always see each other in real life, ya know.

Lenalee: *Sigh* I know, but this way when we're all doing something else, we can all chat here.

 _BookmanJunior_ has logged in.

Lenalee: Hey, Lavi.

Allen: So nice of you to join us.

Lavi: Hey, guys! Is Yuu here yet?

 _Mugen_ has logged in.

Allen: Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

Kanda: What was that, you baka moyashi?!

Allen: You heard me, you ungrateful brute!

Lavi: Man, you guys fight even online... How crazy is that?

Kanda: Shut your face, baka usagi, before I cut out your tongue and feed it to you!

Lenalee: Can we not fight? Honestly.

Kanda: Che.

Allen: So, I've been thinking of a new song, but I have no idea what to write.

Lavi: ...you really like writing songs, don'cha Brit? It almost seems like you never stop.

Allen blushed at that, his fingers hovering over the keys. Well, it was true. But he couldn't help it! He loved to write music, portraying them on someone's emotions, words, thoughts, feelings, and possibly even their outlook on life.

Lenalee: Don't be so rude, Lavi! You know he loves to write songs! It's like questioning your love of books and history!

Lavi: Awwee, but I was just sayin'!

Allen: It's fine! lol

Kanda: Stupid bean.

Allen: Shut up, Bakanda! My name is Allen! Al-len! Two easy and simple syllables that even your brain should be able to comprehend!

Kanda: You're still a damn beansprout and I'm still smarter than you!

Lenalee: *Sigh* Gotta go, guys. I'll see you tomorrow! Maybe...

Lavi: Yeah, I gotta go too. The Old Panda wants me workin' the library.

Kanda: I have homework to do.

Allen: Yeah, I'll talk to you guys later. Charity'll be home soon.

 _Darkboots, Mugen, and BookmanJunior have logged out._

Allen sighed as he logged out and closed the laptop's screen. He pinched the bridge of his nose lightly as he sighed in exasperation.

 _Honestly, does he have to be a prick all the time?_ He placed his iPod on his desk before collapsing onto his bed tiredly. _But, I wonder if he'd ever feel the same way I feel about him. I don't even know how or when I started falling for him. Maybe things between us will get better..._ He mused, before falling into a content sleep.

* * *

 **5:32 P.M., Kanda's House.**

Kanda sits on his bed, flipping through the copies of the songs Allen made. Charity had given it to him, but wouldn't say why. A lot of them were love songs... _Does this mean he's in love with someone?_ He thought, _But who?_ He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his moyashi loving someone other than him, but he knew that if that was the case he couldn't stop the younger teen from loving them.

He stopped at a certain page, a picture in the corner from their summer vacation. It was of Allen and Kanda, Charity had made them stand still so she could take it. Allen was smiling the brightest smile Kanda had ever seen, his silver eyes shining brightly and his hands clasped behind his back. He stood in a pair of deep blue swim trunks and an unbuttoned dress shirt.

Kanda was wearing dark gray swim trunks and a blue T-Shirt. Underneath the picture, on the page was a song that was written that day.

 **Leave Out All The Rest**

 _I dreamed I was missing_

 _You were so scared_  
 _But no one would listen_  
 _'Cause no one else cared_

 _After my dreaming_  
 _I woke with this fear_  
 _What am I leaving_  
 _When I'm done here?_

 _So if you're asking me_  
 _I want you to know_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _When my time comes_  
 _Forget the wrong that I've done_  
 _Help me leave behind some_  
 _Reasons to be missed_  
 _And don't resent me_  
 _And when you're feeling empty_  
 _Keep me in your memory_  
 _Leave out all the rest_  
 _Leave out all the rest_

 _Don't be afraid_  
 _I've taken my beating_  
 _I've shared what I've made_  
 _I'm strong on the surface_  
 _Not all the way through_  
 _I've never been perfect_  
 _But neither have you_

 _So if you're asking me_  
 _I want you to know_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _When my time comes_  
 _Forget the wrong that I've done_  
 _Help me leave behind some_  
 _Reasons to be missed_  
 _Don't resent me_  
 _And when you're feeling empty_  
 _Keep me in your memory_  
 _Leave out all the rest_  
 _Leave out all the rest_

 _Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
 _You've learned to hide so well_  
 _Pretending someone else can come_  
 _And save me from myself_  
 _I can't be who you are_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _When my time comes_  
 _Forget the wrong that I've done_  
 _Help me leave behind some_  
 _Reasons to be missed_  
 _Don't resent me_  
 _And when you're feeling empty_  
 _Keep me in your memory_  
 _Leave out all the rest_  
 _Leave out all the rest_

 _Forgetting all the hurt inside_  
 _You've learned to hide so well_  
 _Pretending someone else can come_  
 _And save me from myself_  
 _I can't be who you are_  
 _I can't be who you are_

At the end of the song, a note was written, one that took Kanda by surprise.

 _I dedicate this song to Kanda Yuu, my best friend and maybe even something more. He is someone I can never be, and I love and admire that about him._

* * *

 **I'm so so sorry about the late entry. I'm really stuck on all my stories. I have no idea what to write so I'm stuck in Writers Block. Anyway, Enjoy! The first song is Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast) by Lost Prophets. The second is Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park.**


End file.
